The Acceptance of Finland
by AnaJo Skylark
Summary: Valeriya Bakaj knows the world of pain, has seen the suffering and downfall first hand. But to escape the world she tries so hard to fix, she dives into her dreams. Away from it all where she feels whole and sees such powerful women and a man that stands beside them all. But when her work has her in the nation of Finland, she realizes there is more to her than she believed.
1. chapter 1

"As we speak, the move of nuclear power and war with chemicals is slowly decreasing. As of now, the number of plants worldwide is approximately three hundred and ninety, the USA having the highest number so far. The decrease is something we should take in stride." the lead ambassador stated, pointing to the graphs that meant little to her mind.

Yet keeping focus was getting harder and harder each time she tried to read the papers. The small chatter and gentle tunes of her dreams would slowly creep in on her during the day now. No longer just at night, but almost every waking moment for her.

Strange. How strange things can unfold before others and make life a little more difficult. Yet as the very thoughts passed her head, Valeriya tried to focus on keeping awake. Sleep was one thing that evaded her as of late, the dreams of those women and years not her own, but of all was his voice. That sweet gentle tone she could hear every night was something she could just listen to every day without pause. She wanted to know more, but speaking up about something like that was nearly deadly.

"Valeriya, are you listening?" her coworker poked her.

"Tak, I am. Just trying to stay awake."

"Sleeping pills not working?"

"Not really, counteracts with my others at times plus the last set made me sleepwalk." Valeriya told her, "No more pills for me."

Her coworker nodded, "True, you already are a walking pharmacy."

Now she shot the woman a look, "Alright, jokes aside now-"

"Mis Bakaj!"

Her head whipped around just to find the ambassador staring at her, "Is the topic dull to you that you must talk?"

"Ni."

"Then listen, it's because of your notes and study that I am able to conduct what we have so far." he gave a small smile to her.

Well, that was a little uplifting. She knew her work was stellar but the fact that it was labeled as so by him and now probably god knows how many others, it just gave her a confidence boost.

"More like studied herself." she heard one of the others say as small laughter came from them.

And now that starts. How she hated that little piece of her, just the cloud that loomed over her head with the truth just was a beacon for everyone to stop and stare. It also explained her high amount of money spent on make-up and doctor visits.

"Just ignore them, Val. It's not worth it to get all worked up over."

Valeriya sighed, looking back at the woman, "Easier said than done when you have little acceptance in yourself and the world around you."

"I know I sound like a broken record telling you, but you know I don't see you as a walking disease."

"You and Iryna both."

It was true. She lacked plenty in some places, only hearing the good from her grandparents and mother and the two women in her building. But she would always see herself as something not even worthy to be breathing, well, at least not wish it upon her enemies.

The small chatter in her head grew as the sweet melody came to her ears. This was getting annoying. Granted she liked the distraction once in a while but now it was every day and becoming a nuisance.

Her eyes fluttered shut as she saw the old desk before her, the plays were written out as she heard the children playing. She knew the woman was determined to prove a point, saw it in her face all the time. Only then did his voice come in.

"What are you writing about today?" he asked her.

She felt herself lift the paper, feeling joy roll through her, "Anna Liisa."

Suddenly it changed again, the large room before her as she looked over the papers of parliament and what was to come.

"Scared?" she heard him say, knowing that the government wasn't fond of women in the building.

"No. I'm ready for this."

Once again it changed, now showing her the halls as girls walked by with their heads high and gaining what was rightfully theirs. She knew it was hard work, made it known every day but it was worth it when she knew they were gaining what they did. Her school bloomed, giving the world a piece of what it should.

"Glad to see you smile." his voice came back.

"As am I." she replied, "As am I."

"Valeriya!" a harsh whisper came to her ear.

"Shcho?"

Her coworker glared at her, "Did you hear anything?"

Looking around, she saw that everyone was getting ready to leave the room as the ambassador was finishing his piece.

"Hivno, no I didn't."

"Be glad all he did was ramble about things or you would have been in trouble." she said fixing her own folder, "Come on, let's get out of here."

With a nod and wave, he let them all finally leave, or she thought, "Oh, Valeriya!"

"Well, sucks to be you, I'll meet you outside." she said darting out the door.

Shaking her head, Valeriya walked up to him, "Yes sir?"

"Nothing major, Iryna wanted to talk to you before you left. That's all."

Oh, what a relief, "Oh, alright. Her office, tak?"

"Tak."

Out of everyone within that building, she loved that woman. Never was there a frown or something depressing or even mean come from the happy woman. She was just too sweet for the world. Although it was odd that she was having more and more conversations with her over things, it was strange really.

Finally seeing her office in sight, she fixed her blouse and hair quick as she settled her notebooks and folders against her chest. With a sharp knock, she heard the woman within as the door came open.

"Allo, Valeriya." she smiled warmly at her.

"Allo, Iryna." she gave the same back as she entered the room.

"Have a seat, I won't keep you long." Iryna said as she moved to her own, working past her growing bump.

"I know I asked last time when I sat with you, but what are we having? I cannot wait to get you little clothes." Valeriya asked.

Iryna gave a small chuckle, "Well, better get a good amount for this will be my first and only pregnancy."

"Aw, why?"

"I wouldn't say that but there is a small army here."

Now she was curious, "Wait, twins?"

Iryna chuckled again, "Plus one."

Valeriya felt her eyes widen and her jaw drop, "Triplets? You're having triplets?"

"That I am. Two boys and a girl." she smiled, "At least I have a little girl to keep me sane."

"Aw, Iryna congratulations, and good god on the whole thing. Oh, you will be a fantastic mother."

"Dyakuyu Valeriya. The funniest part wasn't my husband, it was my brother and sister."

Valeriya laughed, "Don't they both have a child?"

"They do. Ivan a son and Natalia a daughter. Oh, little Alexei and sweet Viktorija. But it was the fact that I had this many on our first try. Davi was excited as you could imagine."

"You are truly blessed darling."

"Tak. But that's not why I wanted to see you."

That was unexpected, questions filled her head as Iryna grinned at her, "I have a serious question for you."

"Alright then, what do you need for the nuclear statements?"

Iryna chuckled, "No, no. Not business, but rumor. So, is it true, that you dream?"

Now she was going to brain that woman, "Is there an issue in dreaming?"

"Not in this case. So you dream of women and a man in a nation other than our own?"

Valeriya was ready to see the psych ward orderly come in, "And if I say yes?"

Iryna's eyes sparkled, "Then good things are about to happen. Since you we're the one that created the pause of the nuclear movements, why not I send you to a nation that is ready for your help in this war we are in."

Valeriya nearly jumped out of her seat, "Really, where to?"

"The very nation you dream of. And know this, he is very real."

"He's real?" there was no way that was true.

Iryna hummed in reply, "Tino is."

Tino. The name even matched his voice somehow. She could see her dreams again as the vast snowy land came to her. Dear God she wasn't crazy, well ok, maybe a little in some way but still. Her dreams were real and so was he.

"Are you sure about this, Iryna?"

"Very, so do you want to go to Finland?"

Did she have to ask such a silly question? Valeriya could almost see him, practically hear him beside her as she felt her emotions run wild.

She felt her smile grow wide as the very thought came forward, "Where's the plane for me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Years had gone and faded from time. Times he wished he could've kept forever with a few of them but it was not a possibility. Well, that was until the truth of the capitals.

One by one, nations gained capitals and as of recent, Trine had joined their happy group with Kitty. The two had almost become an inseparable pair, where one was, the other wasn't far. Along with it, both boys had fallen for the two of them, right to the point they called Trine mama. But the news that came across the table at the meeting gave his heart a leap he didn't realize it needed.

"You mean Reykjavik, Helsinki, and-"

"You mean Copenhagen is out there?" Mathias interrupted him, "Where?"

He didn't care that the man cut him off. Helsinki was out there, his capital and god did he just want to burst.

After Mathias's bursts and learning where the new capitals where, he made his way to Iryna, wondering what awaited him with his capital.

"Is it really real?" he heard Emil say beside him.

"I really think so." he replied, feeling the giddiness rise in him, "Oh, I wonder what they'll be like?"

"Haven't you realized?"

"Realized what?"

Emil stopped in front of him, eyes strict and serious, "Each capital that has come before everyone has had issues. Something we either know or don't, doesn't that make you worry?"

Tino was puzzled with Emil, "Are you afraid of what may be wrong with Reykjavik?"

The light blush upon his cheeks and ears gave him away just as a shout caught their attention.

"What the hell was that for?" Mathias shouted at Brie and Juliet as they tried to explain something to him.

"Nah, don't worry your heads off." Logan came up to them, "Can tell you now that Olivia is a bit of a firecracker but a good-hearted person. No need to fret."

"Tak." Iryna joined them, her belly getting even bigger, "And you have no worries either for Valeriya."

Her name sounded like a winter hymn as Iryna said it and with it, he was full of questions, "Tell me about her, Iryna."

The woman smiled at him, nodding her head to a separate room, "Let us talk in private."

Heading to the room, he ushered her in just to move and fix her chair, "You're truly a gentleman, Tino. No doubt about it."

"I do my best." He replied as he sat down.

Iryna sighed as she adjusted herself, "I thought one would be challenging. Three is the Olympics now."

Tino chuckled at her, "Yet you are blessed. Speaking of Olympics, did Davi place in the men's solo?"

"He did, he's ranked next to Russia and Japan at the moment so he's quite happy."

"That's very good then." he replied, knowing the man had practiced his skating routine for months beforehand, "Anyway, to Valeriya."

Iryna slid a folder to him, the grin never leaving her face, "What if I told you that you saw her before?"

"What? When?" he almost came out of his seat.

Iryna waved her hand at him as she tried to hold back a chuckle, "Read the file in front of you."

Picking up the file, Tino dove headfirst into it. Nuclear power and plants along with regional maps gave way to what she dealt with, or so he thought as the news article came to him.

"She's trying to end the use of nuclear power."

"Yes. Her reason is her own, I've never pushed to know."

He was awed as he saw her on the podium in the photo, pure determination was written on her as she pointed to the charts and graphs. Her short bobbed hair hid part of her face as her glasses shined her fierceness at that moment. What made him wonder of her was the gloves upon her hands.

"I do remember this day." he stated, remembering his seat and how fierce she was to end the use of the plants.

"Told you." Iryna said, "I can tell you now, she's excited and seems to know about you yet isn't fully sure."

"So she knows?"

"Not fully." Iryna bobbed her head, "But why not let her know. Would you like to come with me to be introduced?"

Happiness burst through him as he leaped from his seat, "Would I!"

After a two hour nonstop flight, he found himself in her government building, watching as people pushed their way to her, demanding papers to be looked at or how she would go about something happening within her lands. This he was not used to. His government had strict moments with leaders and such but hers seemed to have no boundary at that moment. But being at war with a terrorist group that threatened the very line of humanity, he understood some of the rush.

With a wave of her hand and a snap of fingers, the commotion abruptly ended, "If there are concerns that are not yet on my desk, then leave them there. I have other pressing matters to deal with as I stand here. Go, all of you."

That was a new side of the friendly woman he had never seen. In truth, he and Iryna were very alike, even when Ivan had him in his power years ago. She was the one that made sure he was taken care of and knew it was the same when Gilbert was taken over to Russia. Maybe she just hid it well.

"Sorry about that. It gets a little rough in here." she gave a weak smile as they pressed on to her office.

Following behind her, he watched as her people spoke deeply with one another about everything that seemed to be pressed on her, yet Iryna seemed to pay no mind. A sharp order of Ukranian left her as another woman gave a small bow, darting off into another location of the building.

"I have her coming here." she said as they entered her office,"It won't take Valeriya long."

Tino couldn't help but grin as he saw the new photos donning the wall and desk. From her husband on the ice, competing against multiple nations, to her niece and nephew with the rest of the families.

"They've gotten so big since I last saw them." he picked up the picture of Alexei holding Viktorija, "Must be giving Ivan and Natalia troubles."

"That they are and Davi and I when they visit. I already told Natalia to be patient, Viktorija can't escape her crib yet, unlike Alexei."

"Oh, I bet. How is Tavin handling now? I haven't seen much of him since his change."

"Pretty good actually, he limps around here and there, uses the same crutch that Trine does to aid him. Very rarely will you see his fingers twitch and stiffen unlike before. Let it be known that the change does fix somethings."

"Yet not one hundred percent."

"True, but some it seems that they don't want to venture far from that life. I still see Delilah signing and hear Kitty click her tongue to find Lukas."

"They do say old habits die hard." he smiled at her, "I think we all will see it."

"I agree." she nodded, "So tell me, what do you think she is like from what you remember?"

His mind flashed to the UN meeting where she slammed her fist down at the men and women, giving them proof of what was going on outside in the world and the damage it was causing or what it would cost.

"She seems fierce, determined to get her point to everyone no matter how many times she has to show them." he stated, "Yet I think deep within here there is a deeper reasoning to her actions, and to what it is I do not know. But I wish to find out."

He watched as Iryna nodded to him, "Not bad, pretty much what you saw is what she give to people. In reality, she's very much like you. Shy, friendly, big-hearted with being a little hyper once she open to you."

"Yet it seems you want to say something else. What is it, Iryna?"

She gave a small sigh, her eyes fixed to the desk, "I will only give you one piece of her, you have to find out the rest of it yourself. That piece is the reason why she is so determined of her nuclear research."

"And that would be?"

Her large blue eyes looked at him, melancholy and heartache lying within them of memories that seemed she wanted to forget, "Chernobyl."

"Wonder what Iryna has for me?" Valeriya thought to herself.

It wasn't like her to pull her from such deep research and investigations, so maybe it was bigger than it seemed. She pondered the thoughts as she maneuvered the halls, focusing between her work and her dreams. Ever since she spoke with Iryna that day, they had come to her more and more, showing little details she never saw before, almost as if the women in those dreams wanted her to go to Finland and see him.

"Impossible." she shook her head, "He's not there, no man like it is. He'd have to be hundreds of years old to be truthful and that isn't likely."

As she made her way, a few of her comrades congratulated her on the UN work and the studies she had proven. She was glad about that, most people looked down at her, knowing the truth of why she knew so much and the result of it.

"Seems you'll be leaving us soon." someone said to her.

Wiping around she saw some of the women from before glare at her, the very ones that tried to remove her and make her life tougher than it already was.

"And if I say yes?" she gave back, feeling one of her only friends come to her side.

"Then it would be a good thing, no more disease." they laughed.

"Didn't see your stuff make it to Iryna's desk or the president's for that matter." the woman defended her, "So mind your business."

The group left them in peace, knowing the cost if a scene was made, "You didn't have to protect me, Daria."

"Least I could do. You've gotten me out of a lot of issues before, plus I crashed on your couch before."

"I told you that guy was a douche, but you didn't listen."

"But he was cute." she whined at her, "Besides, speaking of men, what about this one you dream of?"

And she would go there, "Seriously, now?"

"Um, yes. I need details. You don't leave friends hanging on hotties that you dream of."

"I never said he was hot, I said cute, from what I gathered."

"Hot, cute, handsome, sexy, all amount to the same thing. So talk."

What could she say, she couldn't help but fan over him, "Alright. For his voice, it's not deep or calloused like how you like them, it's soft and gentle. A hint of nervousness in it yet you can tell he has seen things that he wishes no others to bear. Once in a while, I will feel his touch, calm and sweet, never forceful or rough with a strange hint of cocoa and mallow to him."

"What, does he bathe in hot chocolate?" Daria joked.

"I have no idea, and quit interrupting." Valeriya stated as she pressed on, "And what I have seen of him are bits and pieces. Short blond hair covers his head, sometimes hidden under a cap. There are times I can see his eyes yet I cannot tell if they are a violet color or if they are brown. His features are warm and inviting, the smile that graces him is just one you want to have around all the time. Not fit but in my mind just right, a little tummy hurts no one. And he is a little taller than me, about-"

"One hundred seventy centimeters?" Daria cut her off, yet it shocked her.

"I swear you were in my head a moment ago."

"I say I was if it wasn't the fact a man in that whole description you gave was seen walking with Iryna just a little bit ago."

There was no way, "Are you kidding? You have to be."

"I saw him with my own eyes, everything you said was on him."

Could it be? Nodding to Daria, Valeriya took off, near a dead sprint as her heels clicked heavily on the floor. There was no way that it was possible, not even in the greatest chances that he was real. Tino. She remembered Iryna saying Tino to her. That whole time she struggled to believe that it was true, that he really did exist. And now, maybe it was real.

Turning the corner, her eyes stayed to the ground, only to slam into someone as she made her way. Oh, not good. She was half afraid to look up at whom she ran into and of its consequences.

"Meni duzhe shkoda!" she exclaimed, gathering her papers, "I really am sorry. I was lost in papers and thoughts and I didn't see you. I am really sorry."

"It's alright, no real harm done." they replied, picking up her papers.

That voice, she knew that voice. Hear it enough in her dreams to point it out in a huge crowd. Looking up she was sure her jaw was hanging open. It was him. From his soft, gentle face, to the blond tresses floating around his head, even his sweet scent, it was him. He really was real.

"You alright there?" he asked finally looking at her, "Wait a minute, are you...?"

He trailed off as they seemed to be both staring at one another in awe, shocked that they were smack in front of each other. She couldn't move, there was no way she could. All her dreams and questions and worries were all gone, for he was before her and she was sitting there like an idiot staring at him.

"Oh Tino, there you are." she heard Iryna come up to them, finally breaking their trances, "It looks like you met Valeriya. Valeriya, this is Tino Väinämöinen."

Dear god, she wanted to jump for joy. Stunned that he was really there and that she fully ran into him too. She felt Iryna's hand lay on her shoulder as the woman gestured to her, "Tino, Valeriya Bakaj. Your-"

"My capital." the smile on him was priceless, like a child winning a prize out of the coin slots.

The talks with Iryna came back as she spoke to her about capitals and nations, speaking about them and the war that was going plus the fact that she was a nation as well and for herself to be a capital. And now, here she was before the nation of Finland, literally and now to not only further her work but gain a new title as well.

"It's all real." she got out as the smile on her grew, "I really am going to be Helsinki."


	3. Chapter 3

After weeks of preparation and transfers, and a little bit of studying, she was almost there. Just a small plane ride stood between her and the nation. And she was absolutely giddy with it. She chattered his ear off that day in Iryna's office, gathering whatever she could about the nation and what was to come for her, and he answered it all with a smile. She wasn't sure what she was happier for, the fact it was real or that there were others like her as well.

She placed the book back down, looking over the Finnish language once more hoping not to butcher it too bad. The small thing barely left her hand, nor did her phone after she downloaded language apps as well. Well, there was no such thing as being too prepared. Looking up from the book, she saw the two other women sitting before her, waiting for the final flight. She was amazed that it happened so quickly with finding them. Tino and Iryna said it had taken a good majority of nations to find capitals, especially before Genesis tried to grab them.

Her gaze shifted between the two of them, Annalise was calm and collected as her fingers fiddled with the scarf's end on her neck, almost lost in the world she placed herself in. Well, she did feel that it was a little bit of her own fault there, she talked to her for a good time after she came up to her and the other two women, telling them that she was a dancer and seamstress. She always did have the bad habit of not knowing when to stop talking. Then her eyes moved to Olivia. Cold and still as her own brown eyes stared out the large window. Not the friendliest of the bunch but one of them nonetheless. She tried to learn more of her yet she just pushed her away, saying not everything on the outside is what it seems.

So, there they were, Helsinki, Copenhagen, and Reykjavik. The new capitals found and now going to their nations.

"Do you have to stare?" Olivia spooked her, "I can feel your eyes on me."

"Sorry, just zoned out there." Valeriya said.

"Oh, don't give me that." the woman turned to her, "I saw you. I know you study the human body as well, you observed everything around you to make sure things are safe and alright for the best of humanity. You're trying to see what you are dealing with."

Ouch, that hurt, "Not all are after you, don't treat us like we are going to hurt you."

"And I know that how?" her gaze went back to the window.

"You trust something or you wouldn't be here." Annalise replied.

Olivia spun to look at her, yet even she did as well. It was hard to pull words from her, what made her do that? Blush bloomed over her cheeks as she hid away in her scarf.

"It's alright Annalise, we don't mean to frighten you." Valeriya tried to calm her.

"No, it's my fault." Olivia stated, "I brought a tone in this and attacked innocent people. I'm sorry Annalise, I'll try and watch myself around you."

That was shocking. Since meeting her, the woman always seemed distant and cold towards anyone, including them and the other women. But that was different.

"So, may I ask your level?"

"Level?" Valeriya questioned aloud.

Annalise moved the scarf down as her green eyes looked cautiously at her, wonder laying behind them, "How?"

"Well, you do have an alert bracelet I see, and I've worked with women and men like you." Olivia said.

"You don't think I'll make you like me?"

"Autism isn't a disease."

Oh, well that explained her ways, "Oh, you're autistic."

Annalise's eyes ventured between the two of them, "You're not bothered by it?"

"Why would we?" they replied in unison.

She watched as Annalise shied away. Whatever happened to her in her country wasn't the nicest. Valeriya wanted to touch her hand, to prove that all would be ok until Olivia tapped the table. Looking over at her, she quickly scribbled something down.

"Let her be. She's just not used to positivity. Whatever happened in France has affected her for everyone. Plus your gloves may bother her."

Valeriya looked down at her hands, shocked that they would bother anyone. She looked back at Olivia just to see her mouth 'Touch' as she touched her hand. She nodded to her as the door came open.

"Sorry to shuffle you all in here, needed to make sure everything was set." Kitty stated as she came in.

"Everything ok?" she asked, knowing about the group.

"Ja, just making sure government knows what they're looking for." Kitty replied, "Now all that's left is getting you three to your planes."

Olivia groaned as a small whine left Annalise, she knew they weren't the biggest fans of flying, but it was almost time.

"Sorry guys, just a little longer, but you'll be there. Tino, Mathias, and Emil are waiting for you guys at the airports."

"What about Trine?" Valeriya asked.

"She left to speak with another capital, Juliet. She was the one that figured out the most with all of us including what happens when we change."

"What do you mean by that?" Olivia questioned.

"Well, before coming to Norway and becoming Oslo, I was in St. Petersburg living as a blind woman. Born and raised in the darkness. That was until I changed. Once I became Oslo, it seemed to have repaired my eyes. Not fully as you see my glasses but enough that I can."

She was blind. Kitty didn't even look like she struggled with life but the notion of being normal after changing made things seem better, "So we can be better after the change?"

"Not fully as I said." Kitty pointed out, "Some physical ailments correct themselves. Mental doesn't seem to be touched at this time and well, history of past and more-"

"Abuse and a life of hell can shove off then?" Olivia snapped.

Kitty stared at her, gaining Valeriya's own glance. What was that about?

"In most yes, the past of memories and more cannot be fixed. It's why we rely on one another, to help stand up even at it's hardest. We have capitals that specialize in therapies and more of PTSD, Family Issues/Care, even Basic Psychology, we are never alone." Kitty explained.

All Olivia did was scoff at her, turning her gaze back at the window, her one hand gently tracing her belly and side. She wanted to ask more, to see what bothered her yet knew it was a bad idea.

"Alright girls, the cars are ready for you as mine is." Kitty announced, "So, let us get to our homes."

Well, that perked her up. Looking back at Kitty and then to the little book, she was more than ready to see Finland.

"Oh, I'm so happy you are here!" Tino practically burst at the seams, "I hope your flight wasn't too bad."

"Are you kidding, I barely noticed it. I was so excited to get here." she replied to him.

It wasn't a lie there. She practically ran into his arms as she saw him standing at the gate, the same wide smile she had seen on him in Ukraine. It wasn't even a second she got off the plane that he took her bags and gave her his arm, walking her out like a queen.

"So I do have a question?"

"Waiting."

"Who are they?" he asked, his voice almost quiet.

Yet she knew who he was talking about, "If I did my homework well on them, they are Minna Canth, Sara Wacklin, and Miina Sillanpää. Well, that's what I've gathered."

"It makes sense really for them. They were all very smart women."

He called her smart. Valeriya felt the blush form on her cheeks as they drove through Helsinki. She didn't know what to do first, look at everything or speak with him. It was all so much as they continued on, leaving the heavier hustle and bustle of the city.

"You're not within?"

"Yes and no, we are still in Helsinki but more of its outer border. We're heading to Jollas. Believe me, you are going to love it there."

"You seem positive." she smiled at him.

"We talked for nearly three hours in Iryna's office, I'm quite positive that I know you will." he grinned back at her.

Well, he wasn't wrong. There wasn't anything that they didn't share with one another that day, just chattering as much as they could about anything and everything, laughing and learning, that's what it consisted of. She took her gaze back to the quaint streets and roads they were traveling, seeing what the nation had to offer. The land flowed within itself, nature being one of its biggest pieces. The farther away they got, the more she felt at home. The sweet little houses upon the streets as families played and stayed together gave her warmth that filled her heart, hoping it was the same with Tino once they got home.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, we will be having two other guests at the house besides Hana."

Valeriya whipped around to stare at him, hoping it was what she thought it was, besides the adorable puppy he had shown pictures of, "Is it what I think it is?"

His sweet smile came across his lips, "Maybe."

She nearly came out of her seat in excitement. He had spoken of the two boys that drifted between his home and Trine and Berwald's, yet she didn't expect to meet them so soon, "Really Tino? The boys?"

He nodded at her, trying to hold his own laughter back as she clapped her hands, "Kyllä Valeriya."

"Oh, I'm so excited to meet them."

"I can see that." he replied as they turned down another road, "Not long now either."

"Really, we're almost there?"

"That we are, pretty soon you'll see the top of it, well it's more the boy's room."

She practically glued herself to the window, looking at all the homes passing by and what would be her new one, until he turned into the drive, and her jaw dropped. It was breathtaking. A mix of modern and history, blending perfectly against the large forest around them. It was even bigger than she thought it would be.

"Bozhe miy." she whispered as they got out.

"Told you." he smiled, gathering her things.

"Oh no Tino, I can get those, no need to stress over me."

He chuckled at her, "I'm not stressing, it's just the right thing to do. Go on ahead and look around."

She just stared at him, unsure of what to think, "I mean it Valeriya, go have a look. I'll be in the kitchen fixing up dinner. Better do it now before the boys get here, they have been anxiously awaiting you."

With one more assuring nod from him, Valeriya ventured off, stunned by the towering pines that surrounded the home. The gentle breeze that caught their little needle, creating a sweet wisp with each blow. The scent of the sea waved around her as crisp winter was heading their way. Looking back at the house, she was marveled to see the large hot tub sitting out on the large deck, one that she could see herself out on every day if she could. The sturdy home gave a warm and inviting feeling as she approached it once more. It was just marvelous and it was now her home.

Home. Her mind fluttered back to her grandparents, pulling out her phone to give their worried minds ease as it rang.

"Allo?"

" Pryvit babusya."

"Oh, Valeriya. Jak vy požyvajete?"

"I'm good babusiu, just wanted to let you know that I'm in Finland now." she grinned, almost feeling her touch, "I won't stay on long knowing how much it will cost."

Her grandmother gave her usual pah, almost seeing her wave her hands in the air as she spoke, "Deedu wouldn't mind anyway. Besides, he's lazing on the couch like usual."

"I heard that woman!" her grandfather's bickering tone coming through, "I'm reading my book and relaxing."

The small bickering continued, making her feel a little homesick, but deep down Valeriya knew she had to do this. The nitpicking faded as she heard her grandfather give well wishes to her along with pure happiness and a small sigh came from her grandmother.

"Babusiu?"

"Oh, nothing darling, just proud of you that's all." she replied to her adding another sigh, "How you remind me of your parents."

Ah, now she knew, "You know they're proud."

"Oh, I know. But do remember Valeriya. When that day comes, please come home. She doesn't need to be alone when it happens."

"I won't. I'll be on the first flight out of Finland." she felt her throat tighten up slightly, knowing what her grandmother was stating.

"I know, it's why I say it though. I still think of them if only or what if."

"You know it's not worth it, best to think elsewhere."

"You are right. But that means the same for you. You were one of the lucky ones, remember that yourself."

Lucky? Was she really that lucky? "I know. I try my best."

"And that is all you can give."

"Same for you babusui."

"Oh, before I forget and we hang up." her grandmother nearly shouted.

Valeriya could hear her grandmother shuffling around the home, escaping her grandfather's ears as a door closed, "This man you are staying with, is he of my taste?"

"Babusui!"

"What? A grandmother can dream can't she, plus I want to see cute great-grandbabies."

Valeriya wanted to curl into a ball, only her grandmother. More perverse than her grandfather and mother, heck even more than Daria. Yet all she could do was laugh at her.

"This is why I brought no men home." she told her, looking around the house before continuing, "And for your information, yes he is. And before you ask, yes he looks like he eats."

"Oh good, then that means you will be well taken care of." came her reply.

"This is why I couldn't take you anywhere."

"You love me, child, life would be boring without babusui around. Or even deedu."

"Yes it would be and it's why I love you both so much. But I have to get going and whatever the bill is, please let me know and I'll pay it."

"Ni."

"You're stubborn."

"Now you know where you get it from. Just remember what we talked about alright? Ya lyublyu tebe, moya vnuchka."

" Ya tezh lyublyu tebe."

And then, she was gone. The cool air wrapped around Valeriya, proving to her that she wasn't really home anymore. That it wasn't a trip for business or a getaway, but really away from it all. Shaking her head of the thoughts, she finally ventured inside, being blown away once more from the beauty within and the delicious smells floating in the air.

Knick-knacks and little treasures covered the walls and space, giving it the sweet homey feel as history also laid within. She walked the halls, learning what she could as she ventured around. From her bedroom to the sauna within, she was just smitten with it all. Everything called out to her, speaking volumes of him and even some of the women within. Small notes framed on the walls or even little trinkets on the desk, she could feel his adoration for his people.

Mosying back downstairs, she found him in the large kitchen, finishing up what he was making as he hummed a joyful tune. The light bop she felt on her leg brought her attention to the ground as a ball of white fluff tried to gain her attention.

"Oh, you must be Hana!" she scooped up the dog.

"Finally met her, I see." Tino noted.

Happy yips and puppy kisses came to her as she cooed over her, "I now have. She's so adorable."

Valeriya placed herself at the large island bar, watching as Tino fixed everything up and she petting Hana. Questions came to her mind, yet one was a little stronger than most, but she wasn't sure if he'd even have those answers.

"Tino?"

"Yes?"

"I have a question. About the nations."

"What about the Nordics?" his light brown eyes meeting hers.

"Well, not just Nordics, but all nations."

His brow furrowed lightly, wonder crossing his face, "What is it?"

"Well, I just wonder, do nations feel pain when disasters happen?"

"Disasters?"

Valeriya sighed, "Yes disasters. Like natural events or even accidents."

His gazed tightened on her as his hand stirred the spoon around the pot once more, "Are you talking about Chernobyl?"

Oh wow, he was quicker than she thought, "Yes. I guess Iryna told you about my study."

"She just said that your reasoning lies within Chernobyl, no more than that. But yes, in those cases. According to Alfred when the major hurricanes hit him it was like a stomach virus to him. Taj and Prem have stated that when the Indian Ocean Tsunami hit, it was hard for them to breath as if they were being drowned. And for Iryna, well I was there for that day."

Valeriya just stared at him, unsure of what to do as he continued, "We were having a meeting, nothing more out of the ordinary, normally after the bigger discussions and more, the nations got together to relax and spend time together. I was speaking with the Baltics at the time, she joined in as we were reminiscing about past and such. Time never existing as we all laughed and shared our lives. Suddenly she just stopped. Her eyes were wide as sweat poured from her forehead, small shivers claimed her just as she collapsed to the ground. We didn't know what was going on but when we touched her, she was hot. I figured it was an economics or government thing for there are times when extreme moments like that affect us like so. She muttered fire for a little until she got up and left the room. We all stood there stunned, not sure what happened until Natalia and Ivan got the calls. Chernobyl had reactor four become uncontrollable which then came the steam explosion and then the blow, leaking radioactivity into the air and grounds. Iryna gained burns to her skin along with bouts of stomach issues and crippling headaches. It was hard to see then. But that is what happens to a nation during disasters like that."

There were no words, nothing to explain her thoughts or feelings really. She didn't think she'd even get an answer but that, that was more than she bargained for.

"So she felt it."

"Once in a while, you will see her rub her arms, like she is trying to either warm herself or relieve an itch. That's the effect, it isn't often but it'll still roll on nations. I know Kiku and Alfred still feel their attacks here and there. But with attacks like those two, it's more nightmares and reliving the events and death."

"Guessing you mean WWII with them?"

"Yes, we all were affected by the war."

She cocked her head at him, "You too?"

He seemed to shy away lightly, unsure how to reply, "In taking, yes. But let us forgo all that."

"Sorry if I pushed unwanted memories or thoughts."

"Oh no Valeriya, never be afraid to ask me questions. I enjoy it." he smiled at her, "You're curious of us and want to learn as much as possible. I'm happy about that. Not all that learn they are capitals are nice."

"Really?"

"You met Kitty, right?"

She remembered the heavily pregnant woman, "Oslo right? Or is she Stockholm?"

"She's Oslo. But when she learned, she practically told Lukas to get lost. It took a lot of convincing for her to believe."

"I didn't realize that. She seemed so confident."

Tino chuckled, "That's because she knows the truth and became Oslo as well. Once she calmed down and Ber gained Trine, she mellowed out even faster. That and-"

He was cut off as two excited hellos echoed the home, "Well, those two helped as well."

The boys. Valeriya almost came out of her seat in happiness as two messy head boys came into the room, their bright eyes landing on her as they broke out in smiles. Dear god, they were cuter than she imagined.

"Helsinki!" they shouted, bolting right for her.

Before she could brace herself, the two boys threw themselves at her, knocking her to the ground as the chair clattered to the ground and Hana yipped at them, escaping their cluster.

"Peter! Erland!" Tino shouted at them, "Goodness, are you alright Valeriya?"

"Is that your name?" the redheaded one asked.

"Are you really from Ukraine? Do you really work with science and nuclear power and more?" the blond one rambled on, "What women do you dream of? Did you ever see us? Did Tino tell you about the nations?"

All Valeriya could do was laugh at them, their happiness a soothing calm she needed after that conversation with Tino. She could hear him scolding them as they bombarded more questions at the two of them, getting off of her and helping her to her feet. She tried to answer their oncoming questions, well, what she could get in that was.

"Did papa tell you about what we'd like to call you?" Erland asked her.

"Papa?" she didn't remember that piece.

"Oh, oops." she heard Tino let out.

Valeriya looked over the three of them, wonder and hope filling her as Tino rubbed the back of his head, letting out a small sigh, "Uh, ok, um well...you see with us being nations...we didn't think we could have children. So smaller nations or even micronations kind of became our children at times. So Erland and Peter call Berwald and I papa while Trine is mama."

He didn't mean what she thought. A small tug brought her gaze to Peter as he took her hand, "Valeriya, could we call you mama, like we do Trine?"

Dear god, she could've cried. Hell, may do so as she felt the warm tingle in her eyes. Quickly, she gathered the two boys in her arms, holding them close as she placed a sweet kiss on their heads, "Of course you can call me mama! You have no idea how happy it makes me to have you two call me that."

"Even so soon?" Erland asked.

"Of course. I used to have the children at the hospital I would visit call me Mama Val, but this is more real than that. For if I am to be Helsinki, then you two are my boys."

Happy whoops filled her ears as they wrapped their arms around her, giving a tight hug as Tino chuckled at them, trying to usher them to not be too rough and that dinner was ready. Letting them go, she watched as they all went into the kitchen, bright smiles and happy talk came from them all. And all Valeriya could think of was how truly lucky she really was.


	4. Author's Note

To my readers,

As you all know me, I am not really one to place a note within my works unless there is a special reasoning behind it, either a story or a hand to reach out. Yet this one is a little different. For this, I am calling a small hiatus. I'll try and work on everything but right now, things have become a bit too much.

For Canada's story became real.

I just want to let you all know before I disappear and have the works sit for so long without being worked on, but right now my mind isn't where it needs to be to write. I will finish the works and add what I have, but right now I just have a lot going on and my family needs me right now.

Thank you all for understanding and being the amazing people I know you all are. Keep your heads up.

AnaJo


	5. Chapter 4

"Say again your findings, Mr. Moreau?" Valeriya glared harshly at the man.

Tino watched as she ripped into the countless men and women representing countries of nuclear powers, including his own representative. She really was ruthless when it came down to it. He never saw her mad the entire month she had been at his home, not even a little frustrated. But down there, before them all and her research, she was a force that he would've loved to have seen in war.

"Then explain the fifteen percent of your workers that are highly trained in the reactors position and care? You have a workforce that should tally up past the adequate percentage of ninety-five yet you are scoring at fifteen. Does that not set out alarms in your mind? That fifteen percent of your workers know what to do for the reactors and the plant's maintenance and care. That number there should be looked at in extreme measures and taken into account for." she nearly crawled over the wooden desk as she pointed her finger at him.

Yep, she was officially scary now. And yet, she awed the hell out of him. To him, she was like a nesting doll. Each little piece opened up gave him a new vision of her, things that defined her to the person that she really was. Yet there was still something hidden in her, one that he knew was the key to everything.

"Looks like she is giving him a new asshole." Ivan's voice came to his side.

He glanced over at the Russian, remembering the years of being under his control, "That she is. Yet Lily wouldn't be far from her, no?"

Ivan let out a chuckle, "Oh that she is. As little as she is, she scares me."

"Hard to see you being afraid of a woman."

"It's not all fear, it's respect."

"Yet if Lily stomped her foot at you, you'd go running."

Ivan stifled his laughter, making Tino grin at him, "You will find out soon enough Tino. When she's in your bed next to you. It's comforting. You know they're there, never to leave. It feels good like you really are human."

Tino watched as Ivan seemed to sink within himself, looking at his life from before to now, "I would never have thought that I would be where I am today. Having Lily and Alexei plus the little one on the way, it just...well, I really don't know how to describe it. It's almost like I'm complete. And with it, I have backtracked on everything I have ever done and apologized for it all. Which is why I am here."

He nearly toppled over, unsure of what Ivan was trying to do, "I want to apologize for the harsh years I placed upon you. I didn't realize what I was doing yet now I do. You are a valiant country, Tino, one that is stronger than he sees."

That was not what he was expecting as he looked into Ivan's eyes, the truth of his words lying deep within them, "And hurt I brought upon you or regret, even fear, I am truly sorry for."

He stood there, frozen in...awe?...shock? Hell if he knew, but his body reacted before he could think anymore, giving him a slight nod and reaching out to him, "I forgive you."

Ivan's large hand covered his own, giving a light shake, "Spasibo."

"Ole hyvä."

The eruption of clapping and loud agreements came to them as Valeriya stood at her spot, pure determination and anger rolling over her as she glared at all the representatives.

"Whatever she said, made one hell of an impact on the rest of the world."

Tino smiled, knowing that Ivan was right, "That she did. And God help anyone that steps in her way."

"So she's ok?" he asked Mathias again.

"Yea, she just became overwhelmed in the room. The crowd got to her and it was just too much. She's fine now, dancing in her room as we speak. Already asking to have Anja over again."

"Well, at least she's ok. She worried Valeriya and I."

"Yea, she worried everyone." Mathias chuckled, "Emil called a little before you did and Ber sent a text while I was in the office with her, and Lukas and Kitty just left a bit ago. So yea, she had the Nordic's worried."

Tino smiled lightly as he tested the mixture out on his wrist, "As Valeriya said, the girls are all sisters in this case, so if one is hurt or upset, lord help them all."

"Is that why Kitty and Valeriya are yapping away at your place for a moment?" the Dane laughed.

Tino smiled, looking into the other room as the two women swooned over Anja, "They're more on the line of playing peek-a-boo with her than talking."

He watched as Valeriya crooned over the baby, smitten with her as Kitty would join in here and there, letting the day pass before they left.

"What has Lukas over at your place anyway? We just had the after party last night."

Well, he knew that was coming, moving away from the girls he hid away in his office, "As of now I've had two officials noticing strange notions towards my government and plants. It has them worried."

A damning silence fell over the phone conversation, knowing the Dane was thinking as much as he was, "Think Valeriya would be able to pinpoint things?"

"I haven't tried yet. I haven't even brought her up to speed about it. She just knows the basics."

"It probably would be best to have her fully in like Kitty."

"I know. I just don't want to have her stress over it as much as I am."

Mathias gave a small chuckle, "I think she can handle more than you think."

Tino sighed, "You think so?"

"If you're talking about Valeriya helping with the Genesis issue you brought up yesterday, then yes." Lukas's voice came out of nowhere.

Tino jumped, seeing the man behind him as a small grin laid upon his face, "You shouldn't listen in to people, it's rude Lukas."

"The Dane has a large mouth and can be heard from the next room even on a phone, it wasn't hard to hear it."

"Hey now!" Mathias shouted on the piece.

"Alright, you two." Tino shook his head, "I'll speak with you later Mathias. Heipat."

"Farvel!" the line finally going silent.

Tino looked over at Lukas, the issues at hand still weighing on his mind, "You really think she can handle it?"

"I don't see why not." he replied, sitting in the chair, "I know Kitty gets pretty deep in my stuff and I know Valeriya ripped the nuclear representatives of the world a new one the other day, so I think she can handle this. Besides, she knows the inside works of plants and more, she would be able to see things before anyone else."

He did have a point there. She could find out anything on a whim, heck even when the news came on, she pointed out the real and the fake before he even realized it himself. She was smarter than most officials he dealt with or had, so maybe he was right.

"Why do you seem afraid of having her on the system for it?" Lukas asked.

Well shit, maybe he was obvious in that case, "Guessing it's visible huh?"

"A little, ja. What's wrong Tino?"

"I really don't know. There's a part of me that thinks there is more to her reasoning behind the nuclear study, yet she won't say."

"Guessing it deals with the gloves?"

"I only asked once about them, she practically shrunk away and wouldn't even look at me. I know the boys asked her too, but they get the same as me."

"Maybe once she's comfortable around you all, you can ask then." he stated.

"Maybe."

"What part of Ukraine is she from again?"

Tino sat there, puzzled by the simple question, yet he really didn't have one, "I know she was in Kiev when I went to talk with Iryna, but I think that's the one thing I don't have of her."

He glanced over at the Norwegian, just to reel back slightly. Something, deep in his eyes gave a small rock in his gut, one that he believed deep down, knew was the truth, "What's with that look?"

"Do you think that, maybe, she's from one certain part of Ukraine?" he questioned, "One that has a history of nuclear power and reactivity?"

Was it a possibility, yes. But he didn't venture towards it, he didn't want to feel like he was pressuring her into things she didn't need or want. The women's giggled came to him as he looked back at Lukas, "How would you approach such a thing?"

"I really don't know. I guess I was lucky with Kitty. You saw her's right away. But to fully have her trust and believe everything, you have to fully know her too."

Tino sighed, "You're right. But right now, I want to just enjoy what I can with her as of now."

Lukas nodded as he made his way over to the other room as he followed, the women's giggles over Anja gave way to the happiness that floated within. He watched as she smiled and cooed over the baby, her hair falling slightly over her face as she tickled Anja. Those wondrous eyes never leaving the spot, the odd browns that they were, yet her gloved hands, no, full arms made him wonder of her even more. There was something hidden there, and he knew one day he would get it out of her.

"Thinking?"

"Aren't I always?"

Lukas smiled at him, "Out of all of us, you were the one to make the plans and figure out how to act before taking any charge."

"You make it sound like I was the key to it all."

"Berwald and Mathias were the hull of the ship, Emil was part of the crew as I was the sails that helped guide, yet you were the one that commanded the ship most. Even when you weren't fully in power."

Well, that was a confidence boost, "Thank you, Lukas. Really."

"No reason to thank-" he was cut short as his phone rang along with his own.

He watched and waited, debating to answer the damn piece but Lukas's face said it all to him. He knew that look of worry and annoyance, better than most really. Peter and Erland glanced over at him as the two women finally paused with the baby, wonder and worry covering them. His curiosity would have to wait, and so would asking her.

"Sorry girls looks like something came up."

"So what else can you track?" Peter asked her.

"Well, depending on the area and the depth used to mine or even create, I can measure alpha, beta and gamma rays. I can see the destruction and how long it is until life is able to be possible in that location. There's more but I can't say too much."

"Why not?" Erland questioned.

"Then I'd have to kill you." she winked at them, gaining shocked coughs and sputters from Peter.

"Really?" his wide blues looked at her.

"I think she was joking."

"I was boys, but there are classified things that I cannot say. Even to nations." she stated as she finsihed her pirozhkis.

The two of them chatted her ear off after Kitty and Lukas left and Tino barely came out of his office since the damn phone rang earlier that day. It made her worry a little.

"Don't worry mama, this happens with all the nations." Peter assured her, "I used to listen in on Arthur a lot when I was there, along with Allister and even Mathias when military issues arose."

"Is that why you get yourself in so much trouble?" Erland shot at him.

"Just because I was arrested before doesn't mean I constantly do bad things."

"Arrested?" she couldn't have heard that right.

"Oh, yea. I got myself in a wee bit of trouble here and there, doing what most adults do. Just wasn't fast enough to not get caught."

"Is this something I have to worry over?"

"No!" they shouted.

"We're good boys!" Peter exclaimed.

"Well, me more than him." Erland added.

"Are not!"

The two of them began to squabble and bicker as she tried to fight back her smile. She couldn't help feel warmth run through her of love, those boys were her treasure so far and she never wanted to let them go. As it intesnsified, she knew she had to end it before bruises and more arrived before the night's end.

"Alright you two, that's enough." she gave a stern command, "Stop fighting and put your dishes where they belong. It's time to ready for bed."

"Now?" they paused.

"Tak. Get going or I won't sit with you two."

In a flash, both boys were gone. Running into the kitchen to place their ware away and darting up the stairs to wait for her arrival. Finishing her own and setting it with theirs, she meandered her way to the stairs, only to pause by the office door. It was eerily quiet within as an unsettling cool came from behind the door. What on earth was he doing in there?

She gripped the handle, the cool chill running up her spine, "As they say, curiosity killed the cat."

Opening the door, she saw Tino standing at his desk, his back away from her. He seemed fine as he held the phone to his ear, that was until the shatter of glass came to her. Looking at his other hand, she saw the broken pieces within it, trickling blood down onto the wooden surface. His back was stiff and his muscles ridged with anger it seemed.

"I say again, send the ships out to that location. I don't care what it may cause, these cretins are in my land causing havoc and I refuse to back down." he spoke sternly to the recipient on the other line.

Dear god, was Tino like this all the time? The anger that rolled off him was slightly scary as she caught his eyes. No longer the soft brown she saw each day, now a hue of purple laid within them, one that seemed to spell trouble for all in his wake of anger. Quickly closing the door, she made her way to the boy's room, the sight of Tino never leaving her mind.

"Come on mama, we made your spot nice and cozy!" Peter exclaimed as she entered the room.

"You keep jumping like that and you'll break another lamp." Erland scolded.

"Alright you two, settle down." she smiled at them, placing herself in the large bed with them.

She found it sweet that both of them would share the bed with how much they fought with one another, yet as she heard Berwald and Trine explain their worries of them being micronations, she understood why it was so. Little arms wrapped around her as she pet their heads, feeling them snuggle closer to her. Oh, how she loved this.

"Mama?" Peter piped up.

"Tak, malenʹkyy holubchyk?"

He paused for a moment, "Little dove?"

"Very good, that's what it means."

"And I'm bird, right?" she heard Erland question.

"Horobetsʹ. Malen'kyy horobetsʹ means my sparrow."

"It's still a bird."

"Anyway mama, I was just wondering something?" Peter cut in.

"What is it?"

"Why do you wear gloves all the time?"

That was something she still hadn't told them, not even Tino yet. A subject she normally avoided at all cost unless deemed necessary. She let out a small sigh, unsure of really what to say as she felt their little eyes on her, "Well, I used to wear them all the time as a little girl and I'm still used to wearing them."

"Like Ivan with his scarf Iryna gave him when he was little? Arthur told me that before when I tried to play with it once."

"Possibly like so. Don't really know Ivan well except what I've learned from Iryna."

Silence befell the two boys as they got closer to her, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing really." Peter whispered.

"Don't nothing me, I can tell something is bothering you both, what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything."

Erland finally sat up lightly, "Have you seen Tino mad?"

Now that was unexpected, "Why?"

"Well," Peter began as he sat up as well, "When Sweden ceded Finland to Russia after years of war, most of our uncles said that Papa gained Ivan's temper and more when he was under his control."

"His temper?"

They nodded as Erland sighed, "Once in a while, it's rare really to make him really mad, but when it does happen, the room gets cold and it's like a giant bear came into the room and you didn't even see it. There are times that his eyes turn purple like Ivan's when it happens."

It was like both of them had been inside her head just a moment ago as she replayed what she saw in the office once more, "What makes him really mad then?"

"Us really." Peter replied, "His family is everything to him and he will do whatever it takes to protect us, especially us. Emil said that the day of Kitty's change he saw it as he shot the Genesis members. It was scary he said, well that was until Lukas let out Herr Troll."

"So the war right now..." she pondered.

"Has him on edge." Erland replied, "He's afraid for the capitals and us since we're micronations. But I don't think we have to worry."

Valeriya smiled at them as she cupped their cheeks, "I don't doubt that you will either. You both are loved with all of us and we won't let anything happen to you."

The smiles they gave warmed her heart, "We love you too, mama."

Once again, they snuggled against her, relaxing as sleep crept in on them. She rubbed their heads once again, her own smile growing more, "I love you too, my boys."

A few moments later, snores filled the rooms as she closed the door behind her. Comfort and relaxation filled her as she made her way back downstairs to finish the night up. Those two could be the death of her, and Anja for that matter, yet she wondered for herself. All the testing and the medicines to keep her alive and healthy, did it harm her in any way that a child would be useless to even think about? No doubt about it, she wanted to have one of her own, so badly that she could have tasted it but the underlying doubt of it was what kept her at bay for ever thinking too far ahead of herself.

The clattering of dishes made her pause. He was done on the phone as silence loomed over the room. Was he still mad? She heard the boys in her head, telling her of his time under the Russians rule, but when she looked in, she was greeted with his happy hums as he spoke lightly to Hana.

"Tino?"

He turned to her, "Oh there you are, you put the boys to bed then?"

"They asked me to." she replied walking towards him.

"They have grown extremely fond of you. It makes me happy that they call you mama like Trine really. I was tickled when they asked if they could when I learned of you."

"I love being around them. Such rambunctious boys."

"Are you alright?"

Valeriya looked at him, "What do you mean?"

Tino paused in his work on the dishes, his eyes hard on her, "You seem off like you're bothered or afraid of something. Is everything ok?"

Shit, she was more obvious than she wanted to be, "It's nothing."

The water suddenly stopped as she watched him dry his hands, walking towards her, "Valeriya if I learned anything with having Trine and Kitty around, when a woman says nothing, it means there's something. So what is it?"

Maybe it was best to just be forward, "How's your hand?"

His eyes widened at her, "How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know you're pissed at someone."

Tino looked at the towel, moving it aside to see the long marks upon his hand. He moved away, pulling a chair out as he sat in the one adjacent to it, a notion for her to join him. Sitting beside him, she waited on baited breath as it seemed he had an internal battle with himself.

"Ok, I may have been a little angry earlier. Not towards you or the boys, but to my government. There are times I just don't think they really see the dangers that are here right now."

"So the breaking of the glass?" she took his hand, seeing the wounds slowly healing before her.

"My final straw to them. I don't want to see any of you hurt or worse, seen enough of it in my lifetime that I don't want to see it again."

She looked up at him, the same soft browns she always was greeted with was back as worry and fear laid in them, "We'll be fine Tino. I know you will stop at nothing to keep us safe, the boys reassured me that one."

He chuckled, "I can be a big papa bear when I need to be."

"And that's what makes you good." she told him, cupping his cheek.

He leaned his head into her hand, his own hand covering hers, "Valeriya, be honest with me, did I frighten you when you heard it?"

"No, not really. It was just out of character for you. Well, what I had seen at least. I'm not afraid of you."

He nodded as it seemed he wanted to ask something else yet avoided it, "Is there something you want to say, Tino?"

"Well..." he drifted off, just to shake his head and look right at her, "Ok, I feel strange asking so much from you but I know Kitty helpsLukas and with what you have studied and more, I was wondering if you could help me."

Help him? "How?"

"As of late, it seems that some Genesis members have been scoping the nuclear power plants of the world and some even targeting mine. I can't fully say but we have gotten data to support the thought and I was wondering if you could help me pinpoint it better and figure out how to stop it in a stronger defense than having the government continue what they are doing."

Was he kidding? Working even deeper in the field and being able to dive into the richer half of her studies and finds, "Are you kidding, Tino, of course, I'll help you. Why did you ask earlier?"

"I wasn't sure what you'd say."

"Silly man should've known anything to do with nuclear power and more, I would have gladly jumped head first into."

He smiled at her, "Well, looks like I have a partner in this and anew project in the morning for us."

She smiled, already thinking of the morning with him as her smile grew once more, "That we do, that we do."


	6. Chapter 5

Mama. Oh, how she wanted to be called that for as long as she could remember and now, here it was. Her in Helsinki for almost three months as she and Tino grew closer and her to the boys. Although she was guilty of spoiling them, who wouldn't? Anything sweet she could make, she'd give them extra of. Tino normally would catch her and give a small lecture, but the two boys would smile at her and that's all it took for her.

She glanced at herself in the mirror once more, looking at her real self. This was starting to get harder to hide from them all. Patting her face once more, she started her routine once more as she slid the contacts in place before applying the foundation and more.

Anything to hide the truth behind her. She fixed her hair to cover her ear and part of her face and finally placed on her long gloves, hiding all that she could of herself. She hated lying to them really, it felt wrong but the knowledge of what she suffered with and more just ripped her apart. And the fear of it, well, that controlled her too. She was more afraid that they would see a mess of a human than who she was, just like everyone else.

"Mama?" Peter's voice came into her room.

"Coming Peter, I'm in the washroom." she quickly hid her belongings away in the little cupboard, praying he wouldn't bounce in.

Coming out of the room, she saw him sitting there patiently as his feet dangled off her bed, "What is it, malenʹkyy holubchyk?"

"Nothing really, just want to talk with you." his eyes averted from hers.

"Peter?" she stood before him, cupping his little cheek, "What's wrong, you never look this down before."

"I know but..." he stumbled off just to let out a heavy sigh, "I miss Erland and I know he's with Mama Trine and Papa Berwald but you and Papa Tino are going away too for business and I can't go along. It's not fair."

Oh, well now it made sense, "Are you lonesome without us? Or just want to feel involved with things?"

"I really want to be viewed as a nation but I'm still too small but I may be a little lonely too."

Valeriya sat beside him, wrapping her arms around him as tight as she could, "Darling, you are never alone. It just feels that way with you being so little."

His fingers curled against her shirt as a shaky break of tears left him. She hated to see him cry, hated it when either of them did. Valeriya rubbed his head as she began to rock him gently, humming a small tune to calm him down. She knew he wanted to be viewed as a nation like the others, but so many looked down upon him as if he was not.

"It's alright Peter, you're a full nation to me. A smart and noble one too."

"Really?" she heard his voice quiver.

"Yes." she replied as an idea came to her mind, "You know what, I have an idea. Why not you come along with me and Tino to Ukraine instead of going to England or Sweden? What do you think of that?"

Peter bolted upright, his teary eyes wide and wondrous at her, "Are you serious, mama?"

"Tak, very. You can follow me in the office and lectures but you must be quiet and listen. No fiddling around, ok? I'm letting you be like the nations, so you need to be respectful and grown up."

"Oh yes, I understand fully mama." his arms wrapped around her neck, "Thank you so much, mama!"

"Alright then, go gather your things, our flight will be leaving soon."

Then he was gone, darting off to his room as he nearly shouted about being a real nation. Valeriya laughed at him, how sweet he really was. Never a dull moment with the boy, no matter what time of day it was.

"Well, you made him happy." she heard Tino say as he came up the stairs, "What did you say to him?"

She turned to see him standing there, his usual happy grin on his face, "Nothing bad, just letting him feel like a nation during this meeting."

His eyes widened slightly, "Really?"

"Why not? I think it would do him a world of good. He gets to sit like one of you all and see the world before him and we have our eye on him as well, making sure he isn't causing trouble."

He nodded at her, understanding what she was getting at, "You have a point, but if he gets bored?"

"My office isn't far from the conference area so if he gets bored or misbehaves, he can go there."

"You think of everything, don't you?"

"I always have to be three steps ahead of you boys." she smiled at him, tapping his nose, "If I don't then I'm run ragged with men on the loose."

"Hey now, you made me sound like a wild animal."

Valeriya chuckled at him, "Well, I heard in your Viking years you all were pretty wild at one point."

"Some more than others." he stated to her.

"Ah yes, but still wild years."

"Are you afraid of the Viking?" his head tilted slightly at her.

She pondered his question, remembering Kitty's recall of her dreams, "No. Interested in them, not fearful. Although I have heard you are a hell of a shot."

Tino blushed away from her, "Not really."

"Like hell. According to Tatyana, you and Vash will have a little competition of who can shoot the farthest bullseye."

"That was one time."

"Not what I heard, the main reason you boys got deeper into it is Allister outshot you both with a single arrow."

"Hevonpaska."

"Tino!" Valeriya nearly shouted at the vulgar word, "Not in front of Peter."

"He didn't fully hear it." Tino defended himself.

"Yes." she nodded and moved to whisper in his ear, "Yet the last time you mumbled vittu, he mimicked you from the other room. Never think little ears aren't listening and learning."

"Ok, ok, you win Val." he moved away slightly, "I'll make sure he's ready in a little bit so we can head out soon."

"Good man."

She watched as he joined Peter, asking little questions of him and how excited he was. She wasn't sure if she was happy with the fact that he was intrigued in her work and having her help him in the last weeks or how much of a good family man he was. The light vibrations of her phone pulled her away from them.

"Allo?"

Sniffling caught her off guard as she glanced at the screen, "Babusia?"

"Valeriya." her grandmother's voice broke slightly.

"Babusia, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

A small sob came from her, "You need to come home. She needs you."

Valeriya couldn't move, couldn't even think as her words echoed in her head. She knew it was bad, that time was getting shorter but she didn't think this short. A hand came to her shoulder, rubbing lightly as she heard her grandmother distantly from the phone. Turning around, she saw Tino, worry plastered on his face.

"Mikä on ongelmana?" Tino asked, "What's wrong, Valeriya?"

She felt the tears slide down her cheeks as a shaky breath left her, "I have to go home."

Silence. That's what was killing him most with her. Valeriya was never the silent type, didn't even think it was in her nature, but that's all she was on the flight and to the hospital where her grandparents were waiting. Tino followed as she strode ahead of them, feeling Peter's grip tighten in his hand. The white halls gave a dark chill down his spine, one he was just hoping was his imagination.

"Papa?" he heard Peter call to him.

"Kyllä rakas?"

"Is everything going to be ok?"

Tino paused, watching as Valeriya spoke briefly to a set of nurses. Leading Peter to the side, he kneeled down before him, "To be honest, I really don't know. I hope so but I think it may not."

"Will we have to help her like we did Mama Trine when she felt bad about her legs?"

"Yes Peter, we will have to help her like that if it becomes like so. I know you will be the best you can for her."

"Of course I will." he announced to him, "I will be just as good to her as I was for Mama Trine. On my honor."

"Good." he patted his head and continued after Valeriya.

Weaving around people and staff, dodging beds and chairs, Tino was having a hard time following the woman as the floor she seemed to have desired finally came forth, and with it, a drop in his gut. The specialty suits and rooms towards the end of the hall gave way to Lukas's words from before. He saw as she spoke with a few people here and there, Ukrainian leaving her in either emotional tones or furious spits, yet it was the older woman that seemed to have calmed her the most. Tears slipping past her eyes as she called her name.

"Vybachte?"

Tino spun around to find an older man looking him over as Peter pressed into his side, "Kyllä?"

"Ah, Finnish, yes? Then you must be Tino. Valeriya has spoken to us about you." his green eyes gave a small twinkle as they looked at Peter, "And who are you?"

"I'm Peter, sir." Peter held out his hand to him as the man gladly accepted.

"What a charming young man."

"Thank you, I'm guessing you are her grandfather." Tino finally asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Yes, Matviy Chovnik. Sorry to not have introduced myself earlier. Marichka and I have had a rough morning."

"I can see that. Well, through Valeriya mostly."

"Yes. We knew it was coming, but not this fast."

Tino glanced back at the door as Valeriya slipped in with the older woman, no doubt her grandmother.

"May we talk?" Matviy asked him.

"Oh, of course. Peter?"

"Don' worry Papa, I'll keep a guard out for mama." the boy chipped out as he stood tall at the corner of the hall.

Tino heard Matviy chuckle, "No wonder she loves him, he's like her."

"She's spoken of Erland and Peter?"

"Of course, non-stop some days. She really loves those boys, as if she brought them forth herself. A good thing really in her case."

"Her case?"

The old man looked at him, confusion flashing before him until his face turned to understanding, "I see. Tino, tell me, what has Valeriya told you about herself?"

Well, this was getting interesting, "Well, she works in government, mostly dealing with nuclear power and the sources of it. She's a force to be reckoned with, I will say. She has a small health problem but doesn't really speak of it, and I know she speaks of dreams and such. Other than that, nothing really more but basically what she likes and whatnot."

Matviy nodded and sighed, "You would Valeriya. Alright, another question, have you seen her without her makeup or contacts in?"

"Contacts? I didn't know she had them and I always thought it was minimum usage." he replied as something came to him, "Although, I am curious as to what the gloves are for?"

"Seems Valeriya hide a lot from you boys. Quite shocked you haven't stumbled upon her." he replied, "Look around Tino. I know the boy doesn't understand, yet I know you do. You knew the moment you walked into this hall what Valeriya and Ruslana suffer with. Yet you don't say it."

He was right. The man was completely right. He knew really even before now what was really hidden on Valeriya, yet he never made a notion towards it. There was just one last thing to know, "Matviy, where was Valeriya born? She's told us Kiev yet I feel that is not correct."

"Tino." Matviy sighed, placing his hand on his shoulder, "Valeriya was premature of thirty-two weeks, we found out about her a week after April 26th, 1986."

There it was. The truth of her, the one he knew yet never pressed for, "Just do us a favor Tino, take care of her. Valeriya's life has never been an easy one."

"Matviy?"

Tino turned with him to see her grandmother standing before them as Peter clutched her hand, "I'm sorry to have disturbed you both, he told me you were having a serious talk while he watched out for his mama."

"I told you, papa, that I would help her."

Tino smiled at him, "That you did. And very good in fact."

"Well Tino, this is Marichka." Matviy introduced him.

"And a pleasure it is to see such a fine young man." she smiled at him, "Which brings me to something else."

The two shared a somber glance as Matviy took Peter's other hand, "Why not we see what the kitchen staff has here to have?"

"Oh please, I'm famished at the moment." Peter exclaimed as the two of them moved away from them.

"Right, now that little ears are away." Marichka stated, "Tino, right now is a tough time for us. And I know Valeriya well enough that you know very little but pushing that aside, she really needs you now. Besides us, there is no one else for her to lean back on. She speaks the world of you boys and everyone you have her with. She holds strong before you like her father would have in front of our daughter, but deep down we know she's struggling to breathe from it all."

"Whatever Valeriya needs, Marichka, I will do whatever I can to help her."

A gentle smile curved her face, the same he would see on Valeriya when she would shy away from him, "Thank you. Now come on, there is another that wants to meet you."

Moving to the door, he felt his heart race. The unknown of the truth and what lied before him not only scared him but made him question everything about human lives and how they did things to one another. He had seen so many wars and even pillaging of pure rage and violence that he wanted to avoid human contact at one point, seeing how fragile they were. But this, he couldn't back away from. His capital needed him and he was going to be there for her.

"Now, don't let the atmosphere frighten you. Ruslana is just tired and weak, and the effect of it all has finally gotten to her." Marichka stated to him as Valeriya opened the door, "Ah, there you are. She ready?"

"Tired but ready to finally meet him." she nodded, her eyes slightly red and watery, "You ok with this Tino? I know I kinda threw you in this last minute and-"

He placed his finger to her lips, "I'm fine Valeriya. A family of yours is family of mine, no matter what the issue."

With a small nod, she took his hand, giving him that butterfly effect once more. Waving her grandmother away, she led him to the door as her grandmother gave a small whistle.

"I must say though Valeriya, you hooked a nice looking one."

"Babusia!"

"What? I want nice looking great-grandchildren one day. Already got one adopted one, so why not?"

Tino couldn't help but laugh at her, hearing Valeriya scoff at the woman's just for the door to close shut. The familiar scent of dying came to him, twisting his stomach as the medical clean mixed in with it. Beeps and whirls filled the air as labored breaths echoed after it all. Time really wasn't on their side.

"Ok, Tino. " Valeriya jumped in front of him, her hands resting on his chest, "I'm really sorry for not telling you more about this but I assumed I had more time. Foolish of me as we see. But anyway, just please, don't stare for too long or have her speaking too much. She's extremely tired and-"

"Valeriya." he placed his hands on her shoulders, "As I said before, whatever the issue, I am ready."

Tears filled her eyes as she looked at him, "You sure?"

He whispered in her ear, "I have seen wars and disease that most have never witnessed in their lives today. I have seen the cruelty of man and the destruction they can cause yet I have seen them stand during the harshest of elements and situations. I am ready, Valeriya."

With a final nod, she pushed aside the curtain, leading him toward the bed. Gentle Ukrainian left her as she knelt down beside it, and there he saw her. Eyes sunken as her skin was scattered with inflamed marks and bruises, the kerchief on her head gave way to the lack of hair as her bones practically stuck out of her. Valeriya took her hand, continuing to speak to her as the woman's eyes landed on him.

"Tse vin?" her voice cracked as she pointed at him.

"Tak, mama." Valeriya replied as she patted the bed for him, "Mama, tse Tino."

Tino sat on the bed, taking her frail hand in his own, "Pryvit, Ruslana, pryyemno zustritysya z toboyu. Well, I think I did that right."

He gained a small chuckle from her as Valeriya smiled, "Not bad but can tell you don't know it too well."

"Finsʹka, tak?" Ruslana asked.

"Yes, Finnish is my tongue." he replied.

Ruslana smiled at him just to say something to Valeriya, making her bury her face into the bed in embarrassment, gaining another chuckle from her.

"You and babusia."

"Guessing she said I'm nice looking?"

"Handsome." she replied as a cough came over her, "Valeriya?"

Another spill of Ukrainian left them as Valeriya nodded to her and stood up, "She's asking for the nurses for her one dose of meds and water. I'll be right back ok?"

"Sure, I'll keep her company, Val."

In a rush, she was gone, doing whatever she could for her ailing mother. Fingers wrapped around his hand as tight as they could, pulling him closer to her.

"Tino, there's not much time." Ruslana said, the rasp in her voice getting harsher, "She moves fast.

Oh, that he knew well with her, "That she does."

"I want to thank you. For loving her and making her a mother. I know she hides from you and I gave her an earful for it, so no more hiding. Please make sure she doesn't anymore. She's too beautiful to hide."

"You're welcome, Ruslana, and I'll make sure she no longer hides."

She gave a weak nod, "Good. Now, I want to ask you something. Something that seems strange."

Strange? What could she mean by that? "Alright, what is it?"

"One day I laid upon the breath of God, and there I saw my Orest. I was ready to be with him like I am now. And I worried about Valeriya, leaving her behind like so, but he told me not to worry. That Finland would take care of Helsinki. I didn't understand but after thinking about it. I always knew she was special. With the women in her dreams and her strong heart and when she was offered her job in Finland, I felt at peace. So are you Finland and will she be Helsinki like he told me?"

Now that was a first. He wasn't sure what to say to her but was amazed she knew what was to happen to her daughter. Taking her hands, he placed a gentle kiss to her knuckles, "Yes, she will be Helsinki. Forever until the end of time as I am Finland."

The smile that grew on her face made her illnesses seem to have disappeared, completion and happiness radiated off her as her head sunk back into the pillows, "Thank you so much."

"No reason to thank me, I should thank you instead."

"For having her?"

"For making her into the beautiful woman she is."

Ruslana squeezed his hand as her eyes seemed to twinkle, "Tino, from myself and my late husband Orest, and my parents, we give our little girl to you."

He felt the burning wells fill in his eyes, "Thank you."

Ruslana gave a small nod to him, "I'm tired. I'm going to rest my eyes. Could you bring my family to me once more?"

"Sure, I'll get them."

He kissed her hand once more, leaving the room as he saw Matviy and Marichka talking with Peter as Valeriya came to view, "Tino?"

"She wants to see you all." he kept his composure as best as possible.

Nodding to her grandparents, all three of them entered the room for one last time. He could feel the time come to its end, the will of life and death mixing together just to give one final goodbye.

"Papa?" Peter came to him, "Is everything ok?"

With a shaky sigh, he listed Peter against him, giving him a tight hug, "It's going to be emotional for a few days, but we'll be ok."

"Her mama is really sick, isn't she?"

"Yes, rakkaus."

"Is Mama Valeriya sick like her too?"

He heard the sudden cries from the door, knowing that her time had come, and the truth laid before him more, "Yes. Mama is sick like her too."

The drive was quiet. Three days had come and gone with her mother's funeral and more. Her grandparents gave what was needed and took care of the rest, doing whatever they could to focus on family and the time they needed together. Pictures and stories were shared to keep the memories happy and lively. Peter asking questions about everything he could get his hands on yet they gave no worries, just happily answering whatever they could for him. Yet now, they were driving out away from the city.

For two hours he sat in silence as she drove to their destination. No name of places were given as homes and lands went passed. Peter fell asleep after an hour and all Valeriya asked of him was to cover him up in the back, making it look like he wasn't there.

"Valeriya. I know I asked before, but what is going on? It's not like you."

She gave a heavy sigh, "Just a last request of hers."

She seemed so distant, hidden behind her pain as a guard station came to view, "Where's your national ID?"

He handed her the card, watching as she pulled out her own. The guard barked orders at others as he glanced in the car, yet no words were said as he looked at the pieces.

"Idy, Mis Bakaj."

What did they enter? He waited for her to speak yet nothing came. She became serious as they drove down the road, monuments, and memorials covering the sides. It wasn't long for him to realize what it was, the familiar abandoned buildings that gave the city it's haunting gloom gave way to where he was. He couldn't take his eyes away from it. So many pictures and video coverage of the disaster, yet being in front of it was almost as haunting as Auschwitz. A few more turns and more, they finally stopped, parking a ways from the famed building he saw those years ago.

"Don't wake him." she said, getting out of the car.

Quietly and carefully, he got out. Awed and stunned by the site of destruction and yet the regeneration of life and nature. The large dome covering up the damaged half of the building, trying to reduce the radiations reach.

He ventured closer. He could almost hear the workers will to live and yet do what they could to stop and save others. The despair of families as they searched for loved ones. It was written in the damage before him along with how things could heal after time.

"Tino?"

"Yea Val-"

"Don't turn around." she cut him off, "Not yet, at least."

"Valeriya, what do-"

"Please, Tino. Only when I tell you."

"Okay." he nodded, doing as asked.

He looked back over the barren landscape, frozen in time as so many fled the horror that was the historic disaster.

"Are we actually in or just outside?"

"In Pripyat. About two kilometers from the blast zone." she replied, rustling around behind him.

He didn't say anymore, couldn't really. There before him was Chernobyl. Its dome covering the blast as the rest of the world stood frozen in fear of the hell it unleashed, yet it healed like people. Somany questions laid in him but he could't utter a word out. In truth, Tino knew what she was doing behind him, knowing it was her mother's last wish along with her grandparents as well. And he knew it was taking every ounce of courage she could muster to show him.

"Ok, Tino. I know you all asked why I do what I do and why I understand so much of it, well. That's the reason. Well, one of them."

He swallowed past the forminglump in his throat, "I'm to guess this was your mother's cause of death too?"

"And my father's." she stated, "He was a worker within. Doing what he thought was right as my mother was a medic. Neither one of them knew the danger they were really in."

He backed up towards her, keeping his eyes on the large building in the distance, "Valeriya, your grandfather said that they learned of you a week after the disaster. Is that what you hide from everyone? Valeriya?"

He was answered with silence, an answer that screamed a thousand times louder than words itself. Then, he turned around, seeing her dirty blonde hair falling forward as her hands hid within her long sleeves. Tears fell to the ground as he came closer to her,his own heart twisting inpain for her. His fingers graced her chin, feeling the smooth skin underneath, just to have her look at him. And finally, she did.

He took her in. Scars crossed her neck as a tracheotomy scar laid larger than the rest, her right ear bumped and deformed against her head as a cleft pallet scar hid under her nose. Blotches of skin colors stood out as she finally unveiled her hands to him. Some were pencil thin while others were larger, short and long, each one being different from the other as the same skin discolor came to him. She was a Chernobyl baby, one of deformities and such, that's what she was hiding. He went to speak as she held her hand up, pausing him as she placed her fingers in her mouth, removing the pieces within just to move to her eyes. Taking out the contacts that her grandfather had spoken about before.

"Well, there you have it." she shrugged at him, "The real me like they wanted."

"You made it seem like it was a horrible thing." he slipped out before even thinking.

"Do you know what it's like to be treated like a disease? That if you touch someone, they would die a horrid death? I never did anything to anyone but be born and for the world, that was enough."

"I'm sorry Valeriya, I didn't mean to upset you."

She glanced at him just to move it back to the ground, "Aren't you disgusted with me?"

"Disgusted? Why would I be?"

"Look at me." she gestured to herself.

"And?"

"How can you not be?"

Well, now he had to prove a point to her, "Simple, like this."

Grasping her face, he pressed his lips to hers, feeling bold and true to himself. More than he ever felt before. She let out a startled gasp against him, just to press into him herself, wrapping her arms around him. Gods, was this what it was like all the time for the others? Kissing their capitals and feeling them against them? He didn't want to let her go, wanted to hang onto her forever and never lose sight of her.

"Are you done snogging?" Peter's voice interrupted them, "It's almost as bad as the time Uncle Connor was getting jumpy with Auntie Marilag."

"Peter!" he nearly shouted at him, feeling the heat rush to his cheeks just to hear Valeriya chuckle at him.

"Well, we shouldn't be here long anyway. Nation or human, it's still dangerous."

"That's true." he replied as he looked at her once more, noticing her eyes, "Hey."

"What?"

He cupped her cheeks to look at them again, the midday sun giving them their true beauty, "My god, they're different colors."

"Oh, that's about the only thing I wasn't fully picked on for. Heterochromia. Mother had green while my father had a strange purple as my mother told me. So I got the best of both worlds."

"They're beautiful." he stated, taking in the sparkling green and shimmering purple, "Every inch of you is, even if you don't see it."

She smiled at him, placing back the retainers and glasses back, "Thank you, Tino. Really."

"You're welcome. But for now on, for I know your family and your mother have said it to you. No more hiding."

A gentle laugh escaped her as he heard Peter bombard her with questions as he fully saw her and with it all, a new chapter of their relationship, "Alright, no more hiding."


	7. Chapter 6

"I swear, Valeriya, I'm taking you back to Sweden for myself."

Valeriya couldn't stop the laughter that left her as Trine gathered more of the dish on her plate, "Told you, my mother passed the ability to make Vareniki in multiple ways that every taste is met."

"And that it is." Trine said, taking a bite out of the sweet dumplings.

"What about my cooking?" Valeriya heard Berwald ask.

"No one can beat your Kanelbullar, Ber. Even the boys will tell you that. And don't make me hungry for those either."

She chuckled at them as Berwald placed his hand on her large forming belly, "Hard to believe there's two in there."

"No, it isn't. Not when it's within you. They're always moving around."

"Can't say you don't like it." Valeriya pointed out.

Trine sighed, "No, I do love feeling Roffe and Ragna move and play but after a while, it's tiresome and painful. And they're not even full yet. Doesn't help papa keeps trying to wake them at times."

She watched as Berwald gathered his plate, moving away from Trine as she gave him a crooked grin, "They love to hear papa. Plus Erland and Peter."

"No, please don't get them down here yet. The twins will take up my old years within me." she stated.

Watching as the tall man walked off toward the adjoining office, Valeriya felt a strange peace roll over her as a somber thought came to mind. It had been a few weeks after the massive attacks and Trine was finally back on her feet. Well, under Olivia's ok that was.

"Trine?" she called to her, mixing the last of the dough together.

"Ja?"

"How are you feeling?"

Trine looked down at the table, pausing in her way as the memories seemed to flash before her eyes. Valeriya regretted asking her now, there was just too many emotions rolling around the homes now. From her showing her own issues, understanding and learning Annalise's version of autism, to the heavy attacks on the cities and capitals, plus the news of Kitty and Anja hid away in Norway, never to be seen again until the war came to an end, just gave the last crack to the broken family.

"I'm ok." she finally replied, her hand ghosting around her belly, "There are times I still feel it. Can hear the people of the nation cry and scream in pain and fear. I really don't know how to describe it. It's just there."

"Is that all you felt?" she wiped her hands clean, "Of the attack I mean."

"Not really. There are times I can feel the nation become one as well, the people of Stockholm coming together to find others and support one another like a family even though there is no blood tie. It's interesting really, it feels good. Like a lingering hope in this messed up world for now."

"You really feel that?"

"Yea." Trine's eyes came to hers, narrowing in question, "Why so curious?"

"Just am." she went back to work on the filing.

"You never asked Iryna, have you?"

Well, she got her there. It was the main reason she was digging. What did she feel during Chernobyl? "You're right."

"Can't lie to me. Why haven't you asked?"

"Iryna's world is a little full at the moment."

Trine let out a soft giggle, "That's right, the triplets were born, what two days ago now?"

"Yep. Ilya, Vanko, and Katrya. She's just glad to have one little girl."

"Don't be silly, all you see her do is hold those three. Davi can't stop talking about them. He's posted them everywhere."

"Happy papa, tak?"

"Show me a nation or capital that isn't a happy father now. Hell, last I heard Stene wanted no children yet after Balika came along, the man was elated and asking Nadiya when they can have another."

Valeriya laughed at her, knowing it was true as the nation came to mind, seeing both Greenland and Nuuk bartering back and forth over the next baby after little Sisimiut. Not that she was one to think twice about children, she wanted them just as much as the next person. She just prayed her body would heal like Kitty's and Trine's.

"Well Valeriya, I'll say this. It's good to see the true side of you." Trine smiled as she pointed at her hands.

Since telling Tino about herself and what she hid away, she had slowly grown out of her inner circle and opened up herself a little. Mostly to the Nordics but even that was a big step.

"Thank you."

"Still think bad about yourself?"

"Don't you with your limp?"

Trine nodded at her, "You have me, but answer this, do you feel better that you are no longer hiding from us?"

Valeriya pondered her words, knowing the deep truth within them and herself, "Oddly, yes. I mean, I still fear people and their reaction to me but it's good to walk around here with you girls and boys and be able to be really me."

"Good, better than before." Trine said, glancing into the other room, "Now if we can get another to get like you."

Turning her gaze, she saw Olivia standing in the foyer. Her brown eyes set on the large mirror, a mental and emotional battle fighting behind her eyes as her fingers traced her breasts and stomach just to turn away and flee the hanging object.

"We'll get her there, one step at a time."

"Get who where?" a gentle voice came to them.

"Oh look here, our brand new Copenhagen is here." Trine announced.

Valeriya chuckled at Annalise as her cheeks grew red, "It's nice to have that title now."

"That an Mrs. Køhler." Valeriya teased, "Come on now darling, show it to us."

That sparked the shy woman. Annalise grinned like a cat, thrusting her hand out to them as the glittery gem sparkled on her finger. It was beautiful, a sapphire surrounded by little white diamonds as the band had a deep design around it.

"Lord that's beautiful. Spoiled you well."

"And it looks like he kept the Viking roots too. The markings are that, mine is a little similar but Ber wanted it as traditional as possible."

"It is, and on the inside is his Crest." Annalise beamed, "I'm so happy now."

"I bet you are. Seems all the nations give a ring to their Capital once they changed." Valeriya pointed out.

"Henceforth you snooping in Tino's office?" Trine smirked at her.

"You saw nothing."

"Valeriya, that's bad." Annalise scolded her as she sat at the table, "Besides, aren't you and Tino dealing with the group and why they're circling around the power plants?"

She glanced over at her, knowing that the boys had spoken about the issues at hand. It wasn't a lie, it was all they focused on as of late. Hours upon hours in the offices, pointing out things that the groups dig up or find here or there. It was tiresome but with it, learning more about the nations and the strengths they had when pushed to the limit.

"We are. As of now, it seems they want to be able to control a plant. Not as a terroristic threat, but as their own surplus power. Away from the eye of man if possible. Notes are the biggest thing we've found and they are trying to isolate themselves from us as much as possible now."

"Holy crap, that's a new intake." Trine spoke up.

"It is, haven't heard this much since...well. No point speaking of it." Annalise trailed off as she poked at the dumpling.

"It's hard without the three of them but we can do our best." Valeriya noted at her, feeling the small ache in her chest for the Norges.

Pitter-patter of feet came to them as the boys graced the table with Hana in tow, "I see you boys finally got yourself out of your rooms."

"Didn't mean to stay in there so long." Peter stated.

"We wanted to finish the level of the game." Erland added.

"And how many levels did you complete?" Trine teased them, knowing the truth behind their words, their eyes darting to the table before them.

Valeriya smiled at them, pushing the plates before them, "Well, best to feed empty stomachs before I have wild beasts in my home raiding my cupboards."

"Yes mama." they nodded just for Peter to shake his head, "Auntie Anna, stop messing with my hair."

"You have a sticky-uppy piece here." Annalise said trying to flatten the strand of outright hair, "Just like Mathias when he sleeps in his chair."

"Must be a Scandinavian male thing, Ber gets those here and there."

"Haven't seen Tino with one, he's normally up before I am and is cleaned for the day before breakfast."

"Emil doesn't have them, well not that I've seen." Olivia's voice came to them.

Glancing over to the door, Valeriya saw her leaning against the frame, the same stoic look upon her face as the first day she met her, "Tino wants you in his office, something caught their interest."

"Oh, well then." she wiped her hands clean, "Looks like I have business to attend."

"So how big is the spike Val?" Mathias asked her.

Valeriya looked over the charts and maps on the table and computers, "Big enough to make me worry. How many plants again boys?"

"At most ten." Emil replied, "Well, what we've seen so far."

"You're really worried?" Tino asked.

"Quite." she said looking over another chart, "Spikes like this aren't good. The temperatures are high and the maintenance of the reactors are fluctuating in ways they shouldn't. It's very worrisome."

"Genesis?" Berwald questioned.

"Possible or poorly trained personnel. Though I did check these plants before, they seemed to be under the perfect care and personnel, wonder why it's so flighty?"

"Your best act of action?" Mathias asked.

"Get the largest amounts of plants to do a phase of personnel and clearing of codes of people, we need to see why these are happening. Get Francis, Ivan, Taj, Alfred, Im Yong, Kiku, and even Matthew to do a full blown check, I want everything in detail. I'll deal with Iryna's for now and ours, Tino."

"I'll do the same for mine as well." Berwald stated.

"It wouldn't hurt to do so."

"Any other nations?" Emil readied his phone with Mathias.

Valeriya thought over the charts of the nations and the number of nuclear power plants they had, "Germany, U.K., Belgium, Spain, Czechia, Taiwan, and I think Pakistan. Those are the middle numbers."

Both men darted out the door, phones to their ears as Berwald made commands to his own office across the way. This was way out of hand, the charts were too wild for her liking and all it did was leave an unsettling gut feeling to her.

Tino's hand graced her shoulder, pulling her from her mind, "Hey, it's alright. We'll get this settled. I trust you."

"Thank you Tino." she nodded to him.

He was a godsend at times. He pulled her out of her thoughts and depression when it hit, always a smile on his face when she knew he wanted to crumble. He held himself stronger than the most that she had seen, even when the attacks happened, he held himself up as the boys did whatever they could to help all the nations.

"Whatever needs to be done, we'll do it, Val."

Valeriya nodded at him, "Right. Well, as of now I need the graphs and outlines for all of the plants and more. The faster we have it the better off we are. I'm going to make some calls for both here and Ukraine, best to have more alert than not."

Tino gave a hum of reply, darting off to his desk and doing as she said. A deep sinking feeling filled her gut as she looked over the numbers again. There was something going on, and she had to get to the bottom of it fast.

The gentle vibrations of her cell broke her thoughts, giving her a well-needed distraction, "Ahov?"

"Valeriya?" a familiar voice whispered her name.

"Daria? Why are you whispering? What's wrong?"

"Are you still in Ukraine or in Finland?"

That was odd from the normal brash woman, "Finland, why?"

"How far are you from Espoo?"

"About twenty minutes, give or take traffic. Daria, what is going one, you are starting to worry me and that's not good for me, especially with-"

"The spikes. I'm aware, it's why I want to speak with you. In person." Daria replied, "Meet me near Ravintola Zava. I'll explain more."

Then, it was silent. The tone and rush that Daria gave made the feeling grow deeper within. Before long, she was out the door, barely explaining anything to Tino and the others. She fretted and pondered the whole drive there, wondering what was so deeply important.

The little restaurant came into view as she darted down the stairs. Valeriya looked as far as she could see, praying that her friend was near. A hand came down upon her shoulder, making her jump.

"Sorry, Valeriya!" Daria finally came into view.

"Herranjumala! You always were the one to scare me so easily." Valeriya said giving the woman a quick hug, "Now what brings you to Finland?"

Grabbing her hand, Daria dragged her off into a darker half of the large building, looking around every corner and way, as if she was afraid someone was listening.

"Alright, you saw the numbers and the spikes with everything, yes?"

"Of course I did. It was brought to me right off."

"Right well, the spikes were hidden for a little. I was puzzled to find it in Symon's folder and why he hid it." Daria stated.

"He was normally a little strange but go on."

"They found him dead two days ago. His rate of decomposition places it nearly a week or more."

Now that was troubling, "Dead? How?"

"They say suicide but the report was inconclusive, too many holes. I did a little more digging in his files and his teams, they all saw the spikes and were tracking and documenting everything. Even trying to reach the presidents. Yet they all ended up dead."

"No real rhyme or reason?"

"Ne. And here's something that I found strange, it all started to slowly pop up when your position was replaced with a new guy."

"Maybe he wasn't fully trained in-"

"I thought the same. But what set him off was how he talked about the government and how good things will be when the war is finished. And with it, he was asking everyone if they dreamed of people and places not their own. Anyone that mentioned anything that seemed like a capital or person of historical interest, he drilled until there was nothing left of them."

Well, there was the deep pit in her gut, "Dreams."

Daria nodded, "It's why I asked you if you were still in Ukraine, and my condolences once more for your mother. But he bothered me deeply. He even got into Iryna's face saying she was stupid and that a woman doesn't belong in power."

"I bet that went far."

"You know Iryna, typical glare and strained thank you as she walked away. But what topped it was that he grabbed her. I'm amazed Davi didn't rip off his head or use his figure skates to slit his throat."

That tidbit of information there gave her a bigger picture of just how bad it was with the plants. Genesis was weedling their people into the zones and gathering everything they could. This was getting more out of hand than she thought it would.

"And Valeriya, I hate to say this, especially with all that happened and your grandparents still there but it may be best to stay away from Kiev for a while."

"What? Why?"

Daria seemed to sink into herself, "It's not you. I know that but the rest of them in there believe otherwise."

"Believe what Daria, you are leaving me with little to-"

Valeriya looked closer at her, taking her in fully, "Daria, why are you hiding your face?"

Her friend gave a heavy sigh just to pull back the hood and take Valeriya's breath away. Patches of hair were missing as her skin seemed to have darkened and grown weak as her eyes screamed illness. Just like her mother, "Daria?"

"I don't know how, nor do I wish to. But I don't blame you."

"Blame me for what?"

"This."

She wanted to pretend she didn't see it, yet it was too bright and bold not to, "Whom else?"

"Five others are in the hospital for testing while three have been determined for the poisoning, including myself."

Valeriya felt the tears burn her eyes as her heart raced, "Poisoning? Radiation poisoning?"

Daria nodded to her, "It's why I'm saying what I am. It would be best. Bring your grandparents here, to Finland. At least you'll know they're ok."

"Is this through the towns? Water supply? Food? Anything?"

"All was cleared including air and water. Our building was swept and cleared, only slight traces here and there and that was with the scientists in their labs or if we went down and fully didn't get it off of us during the cleanings."

Things weren't adding up in anyway shape or form for her. And now more people were getting sick and there was nothing she could do about it. Whatever it was, she had to get to the bottom of it.

"Valeriya, did you hear me?"

"What?"

Daria sighed as a small smile graced her, "You still get lost in that head of yours. I said you need to watch out for people. Ever since Godrich Ivanov came to the building, things have been going haywire. Higher ups bend to him and push the ones aside that understand what really matters. I just got a really bad feeling toward all this."

Valeriya couldn't have agreed more with her, everything was turning to a bad cheek and now it was getting way out of hand, "No worries, I'll keep my eyes open."

"Thank you, Val." Daria hugged her, "And get your family out of there as well. Make it like a vacation for them, I know they'll go for it."

"You are right there. But do me a favor."

Valeriya held Daria at arm's length, looking deeply at her, "Whatever you find, send it to me. Don't chase it. And for the love of God, take care of yourself. I can't lose you too."

"Can't lose me that easily."

With a final goodbye, Valeriya watched her friend leave her, worry and confusion still rolling in her mind. Her biggest wonder, was the poisoning. Pulling her cell out, she dialed the only other person she trusted in this, and she knew there wouldn't be any disagreements.

"Moi Val, where did you go?"

"Tino, I need your help severely now."

"What's going on?" his tone dropped as seriousness settled in.

"We need to get my grandparents to Finland and with it, I need the nations looking out for possible Genesis members in the governments of nuclear plants." she gave her order to him, "And with it, have them look up a Godrich Ivanov."

She was done letting things unfold before her and taking the baby steps to fix it. She was going to end this even if it was the last thing she did.


	8. Chapter 7

"Ow, easy on the shoulder there, Tino." Valeriya winced.

"Sorry rakas, I'm not trying to be rough." he apologized.

Valeriya felt his hands roam over her shoulders once more, doing what he could to ease the stress that plagued her. Since Daria came to Finland with the news she had gathered, Valeriya was a nonstop wreck of work. Gathering every ounce of intel she could to even having mass meetings with nations to filter out the issues at hand, phone calls and messages even invaded her dreams as she tried to sleep. Yet with it all, she made one hell of a push in the nuclear power and more.

"Think you need to get in the sauna again." he stated.

Valeriya smiled, "You just want to try and grab a glance like last time."

"That was purely accidental." he defended himself, "I didn't realize you were in there."

"I was just teasing, Tino, calm down." she spun around to grab his face, "I know it was an accident, the boys were in the hall, no reason for you to take a peek."

That sweet smile curved his face once more as he placed a kiss to her nose, "I'm glad you see it that way. I really felt awful about that."

Valeriya shook her head, "Don't worry about it, Tino, there's enough to worry about now."

"Yes, like the boys behaving for your grandparents."

She laughed, "Now don't worry there. Babusia can hold her own when needed. Besides, you said you wanted to show me something when the boys were gone. What was it?"

Tino's face lit up, "Oh, you remembered. Well, here's a quick question, where does Joulupukki live?"

Valeriya glanced at him, "Did Moroz? Santa? Really Tino?"

"Yes, really, where?"

"Well, according to legend and songs, the North Pole."

He nodded, "What if I told you one of the close cities to the rumored North Pole is in Finland?"

"What? What city?"

"Lapland."

Valeriya pondered on the name as she tried to imagine the famed man and his elves and reindeer in the home as toys and treats were made, "You got to be bluffing."

"Nope. Very honest right now." he smiled at her, "In Lapland, there is a headquarters there where he has his office and tends to his reindeer and more, but his biggest thing is reading the children's letters. He takes notes on all the children and sees how they are all doing, letting them know that soon he will be on his way and that they must behave."

She couldn't stop the smile that crossed her face, "Seems like you know a lot about the jolly old man."

"Hey, I'm not that old."

Valeriya paused, "What do you mean you?"

A small blush covered his cheeks, "Well, not that hard to figure out."

"Are you telling me you are Santa Claus?"

"I could be." he smirked at her.

"You're full of it."

"Never. Told you before, never judge a book by its cover."

Well, that was true with him, "Did Vash ever pay you for outshooting him?"

"Finally, took a little scolding from Tatyana though."

"Uh-oh, got Bern involved, did ya?" she teased, "Playing dirty isn't like you."

"Told you never judge a book." he gave her a light push on her shoulder as he got up, "So, yes, I play Santa here and there. Follow me."

Valeriya took his hand as it was before her, he always marveled her with something new here and there, and it seemed he was at it again. The gentle forest around the home gave it the winter wonderland calm that she loved so much, the snow covering the trees as the animals danced and played in its fluffy mounds, it was just that painted mural idea for winter. She let it all flow, the scene, the comfort with being with him and knowing her family was safe in Finland as her grandparents had the boys for a little, giving them a moment to themselves, yes, it was quite peaceful.

"You're not going to spill this little secret of mine, will you?"

"Please, Tino, what reason would I have?" she asked as the large building came to view.

"Just wondering. I do have helpers here and there for this but they have the day off, for now, so we are alone to have fun." he replied as he unlocked the door.

"Fun with what?"

The door swung open and showed her a world that only a child could have imagined. She was stunned as she entered the place, seeing the beautiful array of colors and lights. It was his very own Christmas world within. Trees in multiple decorations and patterns came to view as garland strung from the rafters, the scent of baked goods lingered in the air as something seemed hidden behind the one window.

"Come on, you'll like this." he tugged her hand.

Following him, he moved the blind for her, just for her to let out a childish squeal. Reindeer laid in their pens, almost waiting for Santa and the big day to haul the presents away, "You weren't kidding Tino."

"What happened to me bluffing?"

"Shush. I was wrong, ok, write it down."

"I thought you'd get a kick out of it, rakas."

"Kick isn't the word for this." she replied as she took it all in once more, "It's breathtaking. I absolutely love it. Do you really make toys or is that for looks?"

Tino laughed at her, "Looks, unfortunately. Berwald was always the builder. I normally design the trees and ornaments for the new seasons and give new ideas for others to follow, but I always like the old traditional ways. And for the reindeer, I make sure they are healthy and good for pulling and children as well."

"Pulling?" he didn't mean.

He smiled once more at her, taking her hand once more to a closed off area. Throwing open the doors, she saw the famed sleigh. Pristine red gloss shined at her as the gold trim added the magical effect it needed, yet as she looked past the large piece, more came to sight.

"We have made a large ordeal of them, more towards the usual pulled sleigh that most children of Finland know, yet there are times I'll even make up the ones for other nations too."

"You really have a heart of gold, Tino."

"I try. Want to get in?"

"You freaking bet!" Valeriya took off for the large wooden piece, feeling it's smooth surface under her hand as she jumped in the back of it, imagining the large sack of toys for the children of the world."

She heard Tino laugh at her as he sat in his spot, she felt like a child, amazed that she had found the famed man and his palace of wonder and dreams. It was perfect, everything she had gained from leaving Ukraine to coming here, she was just complete. Well, partially. There was one thing that was missing for her, one that she wasn't sure what would bring or issue if brought up. Tino was timid and mild, and her experiences were truly nonexistent. Yet she wanted to venture to that realm with him. To see what was talked so highly about by Daria.

"Enjoy yourself so far?" she heard him ask.

"Yes, I love it!" she smiled, turning back to face him, "I'm the luckiest girl in the world. Not only is my man a personification of the beautiful nation of Finland, but the most adored man by children, Santa Clause. So, win-win for me."

He laughed at her again, shaking his head as he moved back to sit in the seat, almost pretending to hold the reins of the eight tiny reindeer, "So Valeriya, have you been good this year?"

"Asking if I've been naughty or nice?"

"Yes." was all she gained.

"I believe I've been a good girl this year. I've done my homework, taken my bathes, and ate my yucky vegetables." she heard him chuckled at her.

"Well, then I cannot complain about that. So, since you have been a good girl," he leaned his head back over the seat, looking at her with those sweet brown eyes, "What would you like for Christmas?"

Dear god, was he serious? She wasn't sure if he was playing her or being honest, yet knowing him as well as she did, she knew it was real and with it, her own heart raced. Heat filled her cheeks as the thoughts and images plagued her mind at that moment. Her hands reached out for his face, feeling the smooth skin under her hand as she held him there. She placed a sweet kiss to those lips, tasting the usual cocoa upon them. It really became a now or never.

"You." she finally got out.

"Me?" she heard him question.

"Yes, you."

"How?"

Valeriya didn't give him a chance. She hooked her arms under his own and dragged him back into the back with her, her lips finding his once more as his head rested on her lap. Comfort and warmth came over her as butterflies claimed her belly, she prayed she could swallow her nerves down to even continue on. She felt Tino's fingers caress her cheek as they splayed through her hair, pulling her closer to him as his kiss grew deeper. She pressed into it, giving all she could to show him what she was angling for at that moment.

Pulling away for a second, she looked down at him, peace and tranquility covered his features as his eyes fluttered open, the sweet browns hiding a light purple tint to them, "That was very nice."

"I thought it would be naughty?" she smiled at him.

"Do you wanton the naughty list?" he joked with her.

She felt the heat rush to her cheeks as she joked with him, "As long as you put me on it."

Before Valeriya could say any more, he flipped around, pushing her down on the hard wooden surface and claiming her lips once more. She felt her heart race and mind soar as he pressed himself against her, deepening their kiss. She dreamed, oh how she dreamed of this moment, and it wasn't even touching the thoughts she had of her first time. It was better.

"Val?" she heard him call her name, "Valeriya?"

"Tak?"

"Are you sure of what you are asking?" he asked.

"Would I let you pin me down and kiss the daylights out of me if I wasn't?"

"We did that before on Emil's couch, but this is more and you know that. I just don't want you to re-"

"I swear you say regret and I'll let you have it." she threatened, watching his eyes widen in fear as she continued, "The only regret I have, is not opening up to you sooner and being honest with myself right off."

"At least you don't anymore."

"Still think you'll run when you look at me fully." she admitted, "Not the smallest thing nor smoothest."

"Valeriya." he whined out in frustration, "I told you before, you are beautiful to me, scars and all. So stop and answer this, do you really want me this way?"

She cupped the back of his head, giving a reassuring kiss, "More than ever Tino."

He kissed her again, full of passion and love as his hand caressed her face and hair while the other traced her side. She locked her arms around his neck, falling into the moment that was before her, trying to understand what Daria had explained before. Yet there was no way to explain it. It was mesmerizing. His lips found the little scar above her lip, placing a sweet kiss to it, just to find the one upon her neck. He traced the column of her neck, gaining every inch of it that he could and it was driving her mad.

Her hands buried themselves in his rich, soft hair, pulling him closer to her, and it seemed to spur him farther. His hands coasted up her shirt, sending a wildfire along her skin as her shirt was removed from her body. Tino wasted no time with his play, making her arch under him as he kissed the mounds hidden under the constricting material. Valeriya gave no care as she tugged his own shirt off, her hands tracing every inch of his exposed torso to her, just for her fingers to grace the growing desire he had for her.

"Valeriya." he moaned out, "You are making it difficult for me to make this easier on you."

Her hands cupped his face, "But I want you now."

She rolled him over, her core resting above his arousal as wide eyes looked up at her. She was even shocking herself as she laid her hands on his chest just to move her hips against him, yet watching him lean his head back with her actions gave her even more courage than before. She ground her hips into him twice more, only to feel her bra disappear and warm lips latch to a pert bud. Valeriya was lost, the sensation sending hot waves down to her core as he moved back and forth between the two. She couldn't stop the moan of his name that left her, nor her continuously rocking her hips against him.

His hands moved her around, undoing and pulling away the last pieces separating her from being totally bare before him, " Voi Luoja."

"I'm hoping that's a good reaction."

His hands grasped her ass as he buried his face in the valley of her breasts, "You are just too beautiful for words."

"Scars and all?" she asked.

He kissed her, passion and truth laying at the moment, "Scars and all."

With precise movement, he was bare as her, guiding her to him. She shuddered, the knowledge of the actions coming sending an exciting yet nervous chill down her spine as the warmth of his body enveloped her. His fingers danced across the sensitive skin, making it more real before her. Her hands traced him once more, only to lay at the base of him. Swallowing her nerves, she took him in her hand, feeling the fullness of him as she heard his breath hitch. She kissed him once more, moving her hand upon him as his own fingers played and teased her, just to dip in her core.

"Tino!" she gasped out.

Something so strange and foreign felt so amazing right then. Hell, the whole thing was amazing. She slowly began to ride his fingers, feeling the push and pull of it and wanting even more. Warmth enveloped her, making a boiling bubble come up deep within her. If this was what everyone felt, then by damn she was having it. Giving him a few more pumps of her hand, she removed his fingers and moved herself to center with him.

"You still sure, Val?" he asked, his hands tight on her hips.

Valeriya gave him a reassuring kiss, "Yes."

Slowly, she slid down on him, feeling him stretched her. Discomfort and ache filled her core, her hands gripping tighter to his shoulders as she finally had him fully within her. Gentle pants and kisses came to her neck as he tried to ease the pain for her, his hands caressing her sides and back as sweet lulling words of Finnish left him. She could've just sat like that with him, the comfort and love that radiated off him was relaxing, but that wasn't the plan. Slowly, she lifted herself, gaining a pace, feeling the discomfort dull away and become something more within her. Faster and faster she became, his hands helping her here and there as they guided her for new depths and angles and she was ready to lose her damn mind.

She knew she wasn't quiet, couldn't be with how it felt. The bubble right at its surface, begging to be free as she kissed him once more. She wanted to hang on longer, to stay in the bliss that he was making for her, but the more she moved, the harder it was becoming.

Suddenly, he pulled her off just to lay her against the sleighs wooden bed again. Tino nestled himself back within her, gaining back the speed she had set. His hands found hers, entwining their fingers together as he went deeper and faster. Her mind was a mess, lost in the sensation of him loving her as the bubble was ready to go. She wrapped her legs around him, hearing a subtle groan leave his throat as he kissed her once more and then the bubble let go.

Valeriya threw her head back as her eyes closed. The world was nothing but an array of colors and feelings as the waves of pleasure crashed over her again and again just for Tino to go still and twitch within her. Her breath came back to her that she didn't even realize was gone along with a new fully calm and relaxation that coated her body. And it was all thanks to him.

"Well, it was good then?" he smiled down at her.

Valeriya giggled at him, "You have to ask?"

"It's a guy thing." he said, removing himself from her, "Guessing this will be a new thing between us."

"Better be just us." she joked at him as a thought came to mind, "Tino?"

He hummed in reply, "Kitty was blind when she changed and Trine was a paraplegic right?"

"Yes, what about them?"

"They gained their missing things back after the change?"

"What are you trying to ask?"

Valeriya sighed as she pulled him to her, gaining a hug from him, "After all the medicines and more with being a radiation child, children were seen scarce for me. So when I change, is it possible to have a baby then?"

Tino gave a warm, loving smile to her, "The capital Vienna was dubbed as barren due to a car accident, her womb taking a good amount of damage. A few months after her change she found herself pregnant. So yes, Val, you will be healed in that way and can have a baby."

She felt the tears sting her eyes as he kissed them away, "I'm glad to hear that. But until that day, I have two beautiful little boys to love and a wonderful man to enjoy it with."

Blush bloomed across his cheeks, making her chuckle at him. Placing a small kiss to his nose, she snuggled against his chest and let the moment be, no interruptions or issues at hand. Just her and Tino. And that was all she wanted at that moment.


	9. Chapter 8

Weeks had passed after learning about the spikes in the plants, the rise of worry and fear. She had done everything she could to diminish the threats that came to her, even pushed a higher standard of knowledge and coding through the governments to protect all that she could. Now. Now it was a waiting game. Wondering what Genesis would do and at what cost.

Valeriya did all that she could to ignore her racing thoughts, anything to silence the pestering knowledge that things were slowly getting out of hand, but everything that she did, always lead her right back to work. Well, except for one thing.

She tried her damnedest to silence her pleasure, burying her face into his shoulder, yet it was nearly impossible. Her fingers dug into his arms as her legs wrapped around his waist, his own hands holding onto her hips with a white-knuckling force as he drove into her at an ungodly speed.

"Tino!" she moaned against his shoulder.

"What's the matter, Val?" she could hear him smirk as he spoke.

She could barely think to get a functioning sentence out, it was just blowing her away. She didn't think he'd get adventurous in the sauna but one glance from him was all it took, "The boys?"

"They won't hear us, we are on the other end of the house while they're upstairs." he tilted her hips, causing a new flame to build in her.

"For now they won't." she got out, "God, do that again!"

He did as she commanded, bringing her climax right to its point. It took everything within her to keep her voice silence, gripping onto him as it rippled through her body, wave after wave of pleasure coursing through her veins as he laid still within. She never thought she'd be, well, the horny type but dabbling in it like she did was all that it took.

Valeriya panted against him, letting the world slowly come back to her as his fingers traced small circles on her back. She didn't want to leave him, there was just too much comfort with him. He silenced it all away, everything that bothered her, and she never wanted to step away from it.

But in truth, she knew she had work to do. The meeting ahead loomed in her mind, a slow worry building up in her with all that she had gathered.

"Val?" Tino mumbled against her neck.

She gave a hum of reply, feeling his fingers skate over her ribs again, "Have you lost weight?"

Shit, he would notice that. Pulling away slightly, she looked at herself, watching his hands trace her sides and belly, "A little. Not much."

"Not much?" he questioned, those sweet eyes turning in puzzlement, "Val, I notice it last week. I didn't think much because of you catching the flu but it's more noticeable."

"It's alright, it's kinda like this for me to gain weight back, it's nothing." she kissed his head, doing her best to reassure him, "Don't sweat it."

"Valeriya."

Now she knew that tone, the worried one. Heard it too much to not notice it. Looking back at him, she saw pure worry written on him, "What?"

"You will tell me if there's something wrong, right?"

"Of course, Tino. I always will. The moment something is wrong, I'll let you know."

His eyes narrowed at her, almost as if he didn't believe her, "Alright. Just worried, that's all."

"I know. You always worry about me."

"I have to, you are Helsinki and my wife. How can I not worry about you?" he gathered her in his arms, pulling her tight against him.

Valeriya giggled at him, watching his sweet smile grace his face, "You are too good to me."

The large room held no news of her wanting. It was written on the leads face as he grimaced in pain, this was going to be a hell of a time.

"Right, sorry about that everyone." he waved his hands, "I've been having some issues lately and it seems I'm not alone in the facility. At least three others have been to doctors and hospitals, trying to figure out what's ailing them, and I have a deep feeling that it's not over."

She felt a shiver run up her spine, she knew. Deep down she knew and dammit all to hell she lied to him as well. Promised to tell him if something was wrong, but her stubbornness got to the better of her. She waited and listened as he explained the latest findings with other plants and experts, how things have spiraled even farther out of her hands, and the fact that Genesis seemed to have control of part of the government, gave her little hope to the slowly growing hole.

Graphs and charts littered the screens and boards as miles of notes and findings stretched over the tables, everything she looked at was adding up to the worry that laid in her head. She could hear the man talking to her and her reply to him, yet it really wasn't her, just her mind on autopilot as she took it all in. She failed this team, this research, and study, this nation. Him. She failed him, in so many ways.

"Valeriya, what would be best for us to try now?" she heard someone ask.

Glancing back over it all once more, she sighed, "Truth, I'm not sure. There are so many things that I don't understand and see. There are so many holes and add-ons that shouldn't be there yet have any explanation. I really, for once, don't know what to do."

Silence loomed over the room, giving it a dying aura. She really was lost this time.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, we continue our research and study." the lead announced, "If we stop, then the world will. We will continue until there is nothing left for us to find. Agreed?"

Nods and agreements graced the room, the small attempt to ease the nagging issue giving way. With final goodbyes, one by one, they left, leaving her to her mind. She gathered all the notes that were important to her, trying her best to figure out what reach she needed and what she could throw at the government, just to leave the room in a huff.

This was hell. The unknown, the worry, everything. Valeriya strode down the halls, avoiding people as best as she could as the lobby came to view, determination growing on her brow. There was one other thing for her to do, and those tests were what scared her the most.

Suddenly, her papers came free from her hands as she slammed into someone. Everything she had gathered laid scattered around her feet.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see where I was going." someone said to her.

"It's alright, I was in my own head as well." she bent down to grab the papers.

"Oh no, please, let me help." they insisted as they gathered them with her, "Nuclear power research?"

Valeriya smiled, finally seeing the man look at the paper, "Yes, safety and precautions with the plants and more. Need to keep the people of the world safe."

He chuckled, "Sound like a vigilante of the world."

"No." she smiled, "Just doing what I know can help others."

He handed her the pile, his strange blue eyes catching her, the wicked grin caressing his face, "You're not Finnish, are you?"

That was strange, "No, moved here from Ukraine."

His eyes widened with curiosity, "Really now, well, quite the move then."

"You could say that. But I do love Finland so."

"As if you dreamed about it?"

Fear filled her gut as a chill claimed her spine, that was too much to know, "I've traveled to many locations of high nuclear nations, including the United States. But I settled here for the calm of the nation."

"Well, that's nice. Got to see the world now." he smiled.

"That I did, hope to do it again soon."

"A dream of yours?"

Alarms went off in her head, "Sort of."

"Ever dream of women?"

"Excuse me?"

"Women. Have you dreamed of women not of this era or more?"

Valeriya did her best to hide the truth within her, "Um no, not that I would consider. Why such a strange question, especially to a stranger?"

"Why reply to one?"

"I thought you were being friendly like many people here after I bumped into you and you helped me with my papers. Nothing more."

His eyes narrowed, "Apologies. I get a little ahead of myself."

Then he left, tailing off for the door as fast as he could, "Strange man."

Valeriya shook her head and grabbed the last piece upon the floor, only to feel her throat squeeze shut. There, written on the piece, was a note and a name.

 _'Helsinki within building A, continue contamination. Godrich Ivanov.'_

Jesus, he was there in the building with her and contaminating something. She quickly bolted out the door, texting Daria of the news and relaying information to Tino as the hospital came to view. She was a stuttering mess, giving the nurses her cards and information with quivering hands, she tried to calm herself, but nothing helped.

It wasn't long before all the basic tests were done; blood, urine, scans, and images. It was all needed. She waited in the room, hoping that she was wrong with her thoughts. That it was her imagination playing tricks on her. Her mother's death just looming in her depression and making her sick with panic.

"You're super jumpy."

Valeriya nearly spilled her drink and papers as Olivia stood in the doorway, cool and composed as always, "Lord woman, you need a bell."

"Not the first to hear that, nor the last." she replied, "So, what are you doing here?"

Shit, she wasn't prepared for that, "Basic checkup, have to keep up on myself, you know."

Those brown eyes gave no peace as they bored into her, "Try again."

"What?"

"You heard me, try and bullshit me again."

"Olivia you are-"

"A medical professional, don't sit here and throw bullshit at me while I can smell it from a mile away." she barked, closing the door behind her, "You have Tino worried like crazy and he called me in, wondering if it was just him. Yet as I look at you, it isn't. So, try again."

Valeriya was caught, she knew it too well with Olivia. The woman was almost as good as Juliet and Kachina when it came to the medical world, yet she didn't want to say anything, "I told you that-"

"Don't fucking lie to me!" she shouted, "I'm not stupid."

"I never said you were so don't throw those words in my mouth when they never existed."

"Then don't lie to Tino and I when we can see, clear as day, that you are sick. So, once more, try again."

What could she say? The results weren't in, there was no real concrete proof of how sick she was, but in the true depths of reality, she knew how bad it really was. And the last thing she wanted to do was get anyone else as bad as she was, "I don't know."

"Finally." Olivia sighed, "A real reply."

"Then why did you harp on me?"

"Why? Look at you Val, you're losing weight, your eyes are getting darker, your skin tight and blanched, don't try and fool people that see you every day and do whatever they can to help you. We're sisters, are we not?"

Valeriya chuckled, "You know that's the first time I've ever heard you say that?"

"It's true though." the woman looked out over the city, the window shielding them from the cold, "You know, when I first moved to Iceland and was told what was going to happen, I thought it was a joke. That this group was a joke and nothing more but a large seminar to help me over Max. But it ended up being more than that."

She watched as Olivia traced her belly, "You still hate yourself?"

"Do you hate your scars?"

"You know the answer to that." Valeriya replied, "It's the same as yours."

"Then there is no need to speak of it." Olivia stated, "But now, you need to tell the truth. Right now, right in front of me. For if I go and pick up those labs and all, and see that you are lying to me, I will personally come back here and stick my foot so far up your ass, you'll be flossing your teeth with my laces. Clear?"

"Clear."

Olivia nodded to her, "Alright, so, try again."

Valeriya felt her lip tremble as a shiver claimed her body just for her to take a shaky breath, "I really don't know without the results but if memory and past have any indication with the knowledge I have of this field, I think I know how I will become Helsinki."

A tremble overcame Olivia as she spoke. Valeriya knew it was harsh but it was pure truth, "Is there any solid evidence?"

"One that I can think of yet there is no real proof."

"What is it?"

Valeriya sighed, "A man. He was witnessed in Kiev within my last building, even threatened Iryna. Not long after he was there people started to get sick. Daria said he went missing after a while and I swear to you as I stand, he is in the main building right now in Helsinki."

Olivia nodded, "Have you called anyone?"

"Only the ones that are deep within this all."

"Guessing that excludes a certain someone?"

She swore she could feel her heart twitch with the truth, Olivia's brown eyes giving no end to the harsh reality, "Please, Livy, don't tell him. Not yet at least."

The woman scoffed at her as she made her way to the door, "For now I won't. But don't hide this for long, you already have him worried. Don't make it worse."

"Why do you think I'm hiding?"

Olivia turned around, "You haven't told him a damn thing, what else am I to think?"

"I don't want to hurt him."

"But you are, Val!" Olivia protested, "You are hurting him by not telling him anything. He loves you so damn much that he called me from Iceland. And you are lucky that it's me and not Juliet. If it wasn't the fact that she's caring for her son and now expecting another, she would've and nobody is as tough as her. Including me. I'm timid compared to her."

Valeriya shook her head, "Not like that I mean."

"How so?"

"I don't want him...I don't...I don't want to end up like my mother."

She felt the tears sting her eyes as she remembered her, her last moments with her and what she had been through, "Val?"

"I don't want to burden him with me. To see me grow weaker and sicker every day. I watched my mother, watched as her body failed and gave up. She could barely hold her head up in the end, let alone talk. I don't want him to see me that way, I don't want to burden him with me. I don't want the boys seeing me like that. No child should ever have to witness that."

Suddenly, Valeriya was pulled into Olivia's arms, her embrace tight and comforting, yet so strange from her, "Don't ever think he would be burdened with you. If I know anything about these boys, they will do whatever it takes to help one another out, no matter the situation or cost. Tino will never view you that way. As the vows say, in sickness and in health, and out of them all, he would hold those words the strongest."

She couldn't hold it any longer, hugging Olivia back, she pressed her face to her shoulder, shuddering as the sob left her, "This wasn't supposed to happen."

"When does anything ever happen the way we want?" Olivia asked, "Life is never fair and plays games. Yet that's what makes us stronger. Believe me, I know."

She knew Olivia was right, but it hurt twice as much hearing it. How? How could she put them all through that? That someone within her work was trying to kill people and possibly killed even more and now she was on that ever-growing list? How could she hurt him like so?

"Listen," Olivia pulled away, looking her in the eye, "Whatever comes, let it. We will all stand together to help. If Emil and I have to take the boys and Hana for a little, we will."

"Kiitos paljon, Olivia."

"Gjörðu svo vel, Valeriya."

Then, she was alone. The cold, somber feeling around her as she waited for the test results. The conversation with the woman ran rapid through her head, knowing it was the right thing in telling him. But god, she didn't want to make things harder on them. Suddenly, her cell vibrated in her hand.

"Ahov?"

"Valeriya, it's Giina Keto."

"Oh, Giina, sorry I'm a bit out of it, so what-"

"Are you in the hospital now?"

That was strange, "Perhaps, why?"

"The director decided to run tests within the building to see what may be causing the health issues with the staff. Come to find out there has been a massive leakage within the building with all the equipment brought in for study and research. We aren't sure how the high quantity became so but we have ideas where..."

Valeriya barely heard her, everything around her went fuzzy as the woman's words echoed her head, just as the doctor came in. Mask and all covering him as he handed her the papers, dread hiding in his eyes. She didn't need to read the paper, she knew all too well what was there. And now, there was no hiding it from him.

Worry. That's what claimed his mind, worry. He worried he was doing something wrong to her, or if he said the wrong thing. He worried that she was trying to tell him something but wasn't sure how and he was sitting there clueless. Sleep had avoided him once again.

The wintery scene outside gave no comfort as the early dawn's pink painted the sky. There really wasn't anything that was helping him. Since coming home yesterday, she was distant, quiet, and secluded, even going as passing the boys. Something was wrong, and he needed to figure it out and fast.

Looking over his shoulder, the washroom light peeked around the frame of the door, showing him where she hid away before work. It was now or never with her, and by damn, it was now with him. Throwing the covers off, he made his way to her, feeling the winter outside flow through him. Shit, he had to calm down. He could feel the past war within his veins, urging him to let loose the pent up anger he had as of late. He'd let it out, but not on her, anybody but her.

Retching caught his ears, making him pause at the door. He waited, hearing it again as she seemed to plead with herself that it wasn't real. What was she sick with?

"Val? Valeriya?" he called through the door, "Are you alright?"

Shuffling and Ukrainian curses filled the room, "I'm fine, no worries. Go back to bed, I have a big day."

Was she serious? "Val, I heard you throw up, are you sure?"

A sudden cough came to him as she answered weakly, "I'm positive."

Oh, the hell she was. Darting to the dresser, he pulled out the skeleton key, giving her no chance to hide or anything else. With a twist of his wrist, the door flew open and for him to lose his breath. There was Valeriya, leaning over the sink with wide eyes and blood leaving the side of her mouth as her body shook.

"Valeriya!" he stepped near her.

"Ni! Ei!" she moved away from him, "No Tino, I'm fine, just-"

"Fine? You call this fine?" he said looking in the sink, "Rakas, please, tell me what's wrong?"

Her mix-matched eyes gawked at him, her lips trembling as she backed herself against the wall, shaking her head at him as tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Valeriya please, don't..." he trailed off, seeing the medical labs and tests, the results screaming at him, "Val?"

"Please Tino, no closer."

"Val please, don't."

"No Tino." she held up her hand, "Don't, I don't want...I don't...please."

He didn't give her a moment to say anymore, pushing her hand aside and pulling her against him. She tried to push him away small sobs leaving her as a coughing fit claimed her. She was weak, he could feel it within her, the winter telling him so.

"No Tino, please! Let go!" she cried, "Let me go, I don't want to make you sick! Please, let me go!"

He denied her, he couldn't let her go, not like this. His whole body trembled, this wasn't what he thought it would be. Nothing like this. She pushed against him, begging him to let her go, fear of illness clouding her.

"Val. Val, listen to me." he tried to calm her as she fought him, only then did he lose his composure, "Valeriya!"

Finally, she paused. Fear swelled in her eyes, not just of what was to come, but from him as well. His fingers traced her face as he held onto her with his other arm, doing whatever he could to calm her.

"Valeriya, I'm sorry I yelled like that, but please, listen to me." he spoke calmly to her, "I am a personification, illnesses don't affect me. Nor will it affect the boys."

She slowly calmed against him, listening to what he had to say, "You sure?"

He nodded to her, "Val, how long have you been sick?"

"Long enough."

"How-"

"The building. There was a leakage and no one knew."

He nodded at her, "Then whatever comes our way, we will tackle it together. You are my Helsinki and I'm your Finland, we are in this together, no matter what."

Valeriya's lip trembled once more, he could see the fight in her yet the fear that overwhelmed her too. Pulling her to him once more, he held onto her, rubbing her back and kissing her head as she began to cry again. He wasn't going anywhere, no meetings or anything was keeping him away and with that determination, he felt a deep pull in his gut, one that was telling him that the leakage was with a dark reason. And if that was the case, may the Gods guide him to the worthless bastard that hurt his capital.


	10. Chapter 9

_'There has been contaminations in multiple areas similar to hers.'_

"Tino?"

"Yes?" he shook his head, hearing the earlier conversation with his president and now learning from Iryna, he was just in a constant fog.

"Did you hear me?" the woman replied.

"I'm sorry Iryna, I sort of went in a haze."

"It's alright." Iryna stated, "But as I was saying, just like your president said, there have been multiple places of nuclear research and study that have been, quote-unquote, exposed to massive leakage."

"I heard that, but why does it seem like it's off?"

"Because it is. The amounts found in the buildings are twice if not more from basic researchers. No labs have those massive quantity amounts floating around in their buildings, it's not possible. The closest thing would be actual plants or even testing grounds for nuclear weapons. This was planted. Just like she said."

So Valeriya was correct about it being a setup, the man she had run into and the deep knowledge of the buildings and more, it was all written before them, "So what now?"

"As of now, we are having a manhunt for the person in question. The last I saw of Godrich was when he was in my building, I haven't seen him since. Although, I have seen his trail."

"Is there anything we can do to stop him or..." he trailed off, knowing that it wasn't worth the time to ask.

"As of now, it's in the laws hands. We really can't intervene and you know that."

"Im aware, I just...I feel defenseless over here."

Iryna sighed, "I hear. But you have done all you can, Tino. Now you have to be there for her. Valeriya needs you now, and the boys do too. You can't push them aside to try and grab the man that is responsible for this. You have more things that are important."

"I know that." he sighed, "But I just want him under my hand and demand to know why."

"If he's a part of Genesis, you will never know why."

That there, was what killed him. The deep knowing that this was Genesis's doing and yet he couldn't do anything about it. He scavaged his land for any trace of the scum, place the boys with Berwald while he did and had Olivia help Valeriya while he was gone. He was tired, worn-down, and fed-up with all that was going on, yet he had to keep a straight face for her. Just had to.

"How is she?"

Tino sighed, "Getting weaker, it hit faster than she thought it would. The whole area was shut down due to the high exposer. It was everywhere within the building. Water, food, air, everything."

"The magnitude of it?"

"Above 8sv."

"Bozhe miy." she gasped, "That's, what, near Chernobyl, isn't it? I tried to remove that information from my memory."

"Pretty much, close to. Plus with her being sick beforehand being a child of Chernobyl, her days got shorter than the others."

"Guessing it's now a waiting game?"

"Please, Iryna, don't say it like that." his voice cracked slightly.

"I'm sorry Tino, I just know that little bit of facts."

He looked back over to the door, knowing she laid within, "I know. Still hard to process nonetheless."

"Just do what you can to make her comfortable. You're not the first nor the last to see a battle like this. Allistor fought Siobhan for her health-"

"Yes, yet this is slightly different Iryna. I understand what you are attempting to do and I appreciate it, but now is really not the time."

"Right. Just know we are all here, okay? Never think that we aren't. And I mean all of us. Ivan has asked about you both as of recent."

He gave a light smile, "Tell him I'm hanging on as best as possible."

"That we all are." she replied as a cry erupted from the background, "Sorry Tino, I have to go, Ilya is awake and will wake the other two if I don't hurry."

"Go ahead, do what you do best."

He heard her chuckle, "Never has left me, even after Ivan and Natalya were grown. Proshchayte, Tino."

"Hyvästi, Iryna."

Silence filled him as everything slowly came back to him. The PA a little louder, the sickly scent of the hospital, and the gut-wrenching fear claiming him, yes, this had become his normal. Walking back down the hall, he found the usual nurses and doctors, nodding and greeting him, yet he gave no real reply back. Not like his usual self, beforehand, he was always smiling and waving to people. Now. Now he was lucky to lift his head.

They all took the boys here and there, giving him a moment to collect himself as he tried to find the sources of the leakage and more. So much damning evidence and yet no one to conclude it to. Well, that was a lie, he did have the tidbit from Valeriya but the man had disappeared. No trace anywhere. He worried that he would target the two of them, he felt himself losing control as the thoughts kept coming to him.

He rubbed his hands over his face, looking out the large window, slipping within past as the weeks came by him. From the day he learned the fate of Valeriya, to seeing her crying on the floor as she held her hair in her hands, the god awful illnesses that claimed her, it was becoming too much at times to bear. But he had to. For her. Shaking his head, he moved on, door after door until hers came to view. Doctors had done all they could do to help her, yet there was even little they could do. Now it was a waiting game like Iryna said. Slowly he pushed open the door, peeking within. She laid in the bed, wrapped in his old blankets he demanded the medical staff to keep on her. Her breaths shallow, her eyes sunken and her skin ashen and pale. She wasn't the woman he met all those months ago. No, she was almost gone, and god did it kill him.

The wind whipped at the window, snow, and ice pelting the cold surface, making him realize the extent of his anger, "Calm down, Tino. You can do this."

"Tino?" her voice called to him, barely a cracked whisper.

He flew to her side, taking her frail hand in his own, "Sorry Val, I didn't mean to wake you."

"No, it's fine." she wheezed, "I'm sorry though."

"For what?"

"Causing you so much stress and worry."

Tino took her hand, entwining their fingers together, "There's nothing to be sorry over rakas. You've done nothing wrong."

Her mixed-matched eyes glanced at him, "But I can see you barely sleep. You pace the halls and talk on the phone constantly now."

If that wasn't a hit to the gut, he wasn't sure what was, "Val, there is nothing-"

"Don't." she warned, "I know you are trying to find the man, to stop him from what all he's done. But now, it's irreversible for me. And I know it's really getting to you, every time you get angry, I know it."

"How so?"

Valeriya gave a weak smile, "The snow and ice. Tell me, Tino, how is that?"

Well, there was a question he wasn't prepared for, he knew it would come one day. The remembrance of the war and all that lead to it, including his nation's independence. Yet speaking about it still set him in a whirl of emotions.

"1809. That's when it happened. For years the Russian Empire came into Finland and finally on that year pushed the Swedish Republic out of sight. Berwald fought as hard as he could against Ivan, but then, the man had power much greater than ours. He used General Winter a few times even though we were used to the cold, but the strength and numbers he had were greater than ours combined. So my lands became part of Russia's.

"It wasn't bad at times. Iryna and Toris were the kinder of them all, taking time out of their days to make sure I was ok. It was calm sometimes but others, well, it wasn't. You see, when a nation has an extremely powerful leader or strong belief, that power rolls through them as well to the point they see nothing wrong with their actions. Ivan was one of them. What he thought was kindness and being gentle was violence and wrath. Out of them all, Toris took a good brunt of his lashings, but even I got them. It became such a ritual, that I could count the seconds before he came and because I was used to the cold, he would unleash General Winter on top of it all. Little by little I felt myself slip from who I was.

"Then the Empire crumbled right before WWI, Ivan was half out of it majority of the time. The fall taking a toll on him as Iryna and Natalia picked him up. But by then I could feel something within me. I wasn't sure what it was until Ivan came to me one day, right before leaving for Sweden. He told me to be cautious, to keep my anger and fear at bay, for General took a liking to me and left a sliver of himself within me. Years have passed from the day but the memories and emotions I felt from those days still linger in me. So, every time I slightly let either lose, the power from him and the Empire escapes as well."

He felt Valeriya's hand tighten around his own, "Oh Tino, I didn't-"

"Know. I know, I wanted it that way. It wasn't like I wanted to hide from you, I just didn't think it was necessary to worry you with how I am."

Gentle fingers caressed his cheek, "Tino. Just because that lies within you, it doesn't make me afraid of you. It's you and I know with that, you will do whatever you can to protect those you love."

Gods she was beautiful. Too pure and perfect for him. He leaned his cheek into her palm, feeling her warmth and love, "I wish I was just a little stronger."

"And if you were, what then?"

That shocked him, he glanced back into those mixed matches eyes, "How do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said." she sighed, "If you were as strong as you wanted to believe, what then?"

He thought about what she said, pondering over the possibilities and outcomes, yet as it all came to, he knew she was right.

"Power is only with the beholder and what they believe. Sometimes, even the most powerful men, aren't as strong as they think. They just know how to bullshit well."

Tino chuckled at her, "Only you know what to say."

"It's my job." she smiled just to have a wreck of coughs hit her, "I'm sorry, Tino, but I'm tired."

"Get some sleep, no need to apologize to me for that." he tucked her in, making her as comfortable as possible.

He waited until steady breaths left her, knowing everything she had said was true. He didn't need to be as powerful as others, he had all he needed to be strong. He just had to hold his head up longer for it all.

"Excuse me?" a mousy voice came to him.

Glancing over, he saw one of the nurses standing in the doorway, "Oh, I'm sorry, I must've zoned."

"It's ok, I'm just doing rounds. This is Valeriya Bakaj, right?"

A slight quiver left her voice as her eyes darted around the room, avoiding him at all costs, "Yes."

She nodded just to suddenly look back out the door, harsh whispers echoed beyond the frame, threats slowly lifting to him as he saw the nurse's hand tremble slightly as she agreed to something.

Bringing in the chart and her small cart, she began to write down Valeriya's vitals and measure out what would be given next. Tino made his way over to her, a dark chill running up his spine as he watched her have an internal battle.

"Miss?" he whispered.

The nurse jumped, nearly taking his head off with the clipboard before he caught her. Gentle apologies left her as she checked over her cart again. Cautiously, Tino took her hands, patting them lightly as he looked at the door.

"What's bothering you?" he asked, seeing the fear well up in her eyes, "I won't harm or make matters worse."

She shook before him as she held tears back, "Please help me."

"Pretend to be working with the tray, make light noise." he whispered to her.

Slowly, she did as told, moving equipment and making the machines chime to her work. Her hands shook with every movement she made, terrified of what lay outside the door. Tino quietly ventured to the closed piece, laying his ear to it, wondering what else was hidden from him. Doctors and nurses light chatter filled the air just for a frustrated sigh to catch his ears as heavy footfalls leading down the hall followed it. He bounded back over to her, watching as she shook even harder.

"Now tell me."

A small sigh escaped her, "He demanded to know if she was in here, had asked for days. I told him I couldn't give that information. It's against the rights of the patient and their family."

"But?"

"But he threatened my family and myself, that if I didn't get the information that he wanted, we would all suffer under Genesis's hand." she explained, "I'm sorry. I was just trying to save my family. He's threatened so many in here."

Tino absorbed all she spoke yet only one thing stuck out in his mind, Genesis was within his nation and in the very building his capital was laying in. Gripping the handle of the cart, he tried to think of a way to get ahold of the others and figure out what was happening within his nation, "What's his name?"

"Godrich Ivanov."

Now that was something he was ready for, "Godrich?"

"Yes, the man has harassed many people here, especially in this wing. Most are afraid to deny him."

"I don't blame you. As you said, he's a part of Genesis." Tino nodded, "Where is he?"

"He's within the building, looming around. The moment he heard her name, he was determined to make sure it was her, stating government issues yet refused to show proof. He last was in the lower levels, near the boilers and basement."

He gave her a small nod, the winds slowly picked up outside as he moved away from her, "Make sure she is comfortable. Our one friend is bringing our boys in to visit, let them. I'm going to help you to the best of my ability."

The nurse's face washed over in relief, "I promise to care for her. Thank you."

"No, thank you."

Then, he was off. He flew down the halls and darted down the stairs, flying by anyone that stood within the building. Determination wasn't even the right word for him. He was serious. No longer was he going to be the quiet one that waited for everyone to move first, this was his battle on his turf. And in no way, shape or form was anything going to stop him.

Once he reached the bottom of the building, he pulled out his cell, shooting a mass text to the nations of his plight, praying that reinforcements would hit the government buildings before he did or anything else. He knew he didn't have to worry too much, the Nordic nations would move faster than any other over that. Even more so with Val and the girls.

Entering the boiler room, he quietly walked the wall, checking every nook and cranny he could see, just as a voice echoed the area. Stern commands filled the air as he made his way over, anger filling every fiber of his being.

"I got one here, Sayer. The staff is working with me now, no worries. The nation can barely think straight to even notice his capital. Don't sweat any of it." his raspy voice stated.

Tino lied in wait for him, listening to his call and sending notes of what he was learning. The man's suave appearance falsified any belief that he was as evil as he was. The smug look on his face gave more hatred to him.

"Like I said, Helsinki is yours. So get my money and hideout ready." he hung up the phone, pacing the room slightly as Tino finally came out of hiding.

He approached him with caution, reading his body and what may have been hidden from his sight. Yet as he looked him over, there was nothing hidden, only the fact that the man before him was the reason for Valeriya's illness along with her coworkers. And with it, he wanted his blood to run.

Godrich turned around just to bump right into him, a startled yelp left him as he back into the wall, "Jesus fuck me, what's wrong with you?"

Tino didn't reply. Leaning down, he picked up the cell the bastard dropped, glancing back at the screen as it lit to life with an incoming call.

He answered the buzzing piece, "Anteeksi. It seems that Godrich has run into issues with Finland."

He dropped the phone on the floor, breaking it under his foot as he made his way to the man. Godrich's eyes widened, unsure of what to think or do as he approached him.

"Whoa, wait, dude, I really have no idea how you know me or what you're doing, but you need to chill the fuck out."

"I refuse." he replied cooly, "My wife is why I'm here."

Realization washed over Godrich, "Finland? The actual nation?"

The worry and fear that rested on the man's face disappeared as he laughed. Tino paused, wondering what the man was up to as he straightened himself up.

"For a moment I was worried."

"Why not now?"

Godrich chuckled, "You are Finland."

Now he was getting pissed, "How do you mean?"

"You are the quiet nation that everyone ignores. You act strong but really aren't. I've watched you for a while now, you're no real threat to me. Now, if you were that Dane or the Swede, then I'd probably shit my pant, but it's you. You're as wimpy as the Icelander."

He made no advancements, he waited to see what else Godrich would say, wondering what else he believed so deeply, "That's interesting."

"It's the truth, and it hurts." Godrich smiled at him, attempting to walk past him, "I could take you on one-handed."

Tino placed a hand on his chest, "And where do you think you are going?"

"Out."

"Like hell."

Tino felt the wars within him, the pain and suffering of past and present filling his being as he launched Godrich into the wall before him. He felt the winter storm rage outside, matching his own as he glared down at the bewildered man.

"You have hurt thousands of people with your line of work, threatened even more. One of them being the capital Helsinki." Tino stated, lifting the man once more, just to throw him to the wall once more and pin him to the cold concrete, "And that alone makes you a dead man in my eyes."

The sudden left hook took Tino by surprise, yet his grip never faltered. Godrich swung at him twice more, barely missing him and Tino finally had enough. He landed a solid punch to the man's gut, rendering him breathless, giving him another chance to pin him to the wall again.

"Now that wasn't nice." Tino smiled, "I'll admit, your thoughts of me from afar are correct. I'm not like Sweden or Denmark, I'm not like my brothers at all really. But it seems you all forgot that I was once under Russian rule, and I gained a trait from him."

"What's...that?" he chocked out.

"I gained his strength and will to fight."

The years of Ivan's harsh world filled his memories, everything that had happened and what he had learned yet General Winter came the loudest. The strong bursts of extreme cold and harsh winds covered his body as he remembered it all. Valeriya crossed his mind as the day of her illness flooded his mind, seeing the desperation of the will to live and fear of what was wrong, hearing her cry out for him to even pushing him away due to the poisoning.

Tino's eyes finally focused on Godrich, realizing what was happening around him as snow and ice covered the wall behind him. The man's face was stuck with fear, as it slowly coated his skin. He knew he was letting his anger go too far, but it was the only thing that felt right. Within the rage, Tino slammed his head into the concrete, his fists connecting with his face as he punched him repeatedly as his vision went red. Before he realized, he twisted the man's head around, hearing and feeling the crunch of the ice and bone under his hands. He felt the life drain from him as the body slumped to the floor, now it was over. It was finally over with the fear of him.

Finally calming down, Tino looked at Godrich's body, seeing the blood pool around him as the assault he laid on him finally became visible. Shit, he went too far. He should've brought him in, should've called the others to get things taken care of while they learned more of Genesis and their plans, yet all he did was cave the bastards head in before he busted his neck.

"Voi vittu." he muttered to himself, pulling out his cells and prayed that the man would answer.

"Privet."

"Ivan," Tino sighed, "I, uh, I found Godrich."

"Really, where? I'll send what I can if you haven't gotten-"

"Yea, about that, I sort of...got angry."

A small silence came over the phone, "You killed him?"

"I really couldn't help it."

Ivan chuckled, "Well, note to self, Valeriya has given you more strength than I believe nor dare mess with. Guessing you have a body to remove."

He sighed, "That I do. I wasn't sure how you could do it but you are one to do things like so. Think you could help me out?"

"With pleasure. The best way is to concentrate on Winter. He'll find you and clean it up without hesitation. He's quite thirsty for these bastards." Ivan replied.

"Thank you. I really mean it."

"I know you do. And Tino?"

"Yea?"

"Don't feel guilty for killing him. You're not the first nor the last. Seems all you Nordics killed the ones that hurt their capitals. Not that I'm badmouthing it, but praising it."

Tino thought for a moment and realize that he was right, Ber and Lukas and even Mathias killed Genesis members that tried to capture their capitals. They all killed them.

"Truthfully, I feel bad for taking a life, but the knowledge I have of him and what he's done numbs it."

"Then don't worry over that. Take care of your capital."

Then it was silent. A shaky breath left him as he did as Ivan stated, feeling the cool of winter course through his veins just to head the winds behind him kick up. Turning around, the famed being stood behind him, glowering down at the dead body.

"Thank you, General."

The spirit nodded to him, moving around him to behind his work. Tino numbingly made his way back to her room. So many things ran through his head, rights and wrongs, wars and death, family and friends, he was just a ball of emotions and thoughts as her door finally came to view. The damning chill that laid within made his heart sink, a sign he knew all too well of.

Opening the piece, he saw the boys curled up against her, hand in hand as they snuggled against her frail body. The small note left from Ber gave no comfort as his eyes caught the monitors, slower and slower they went, the line getting fainter as the room grew colder. He sat on the edge of the bed, petting Peter's hair as he took Valeriya's hand.

"Val? Valeriya? Rakas, if you can hear me, it's safe now." he whispered to her, "Godrich is dead, he'll never harm anyone again."

His fingers entwined with hers as the machines began to go off, alarms and chimes telling him that it was time, feeling the heavy lump form in his throat, "It's alright, just go to sleep Valeriya. Just let go. And when you wake up, I'll be here."

He placed a gentle kiss to her knuckles just for everything to go off all at once, the flatlines and hiss of the pieces told him she gave into it all. Feeling her go cold in his hand as her pulse was no longer there. Tears fells from him as he gripped her hand. He prayed. God, did he pray that she would return to him and the boys.

"Please Valeriya, come back to us. We need you more than we ever knew." he begged her as he chocked back a hidden sob.

Suddenly, the machines beeped to life, a gasp filled the air just for her hand to tighten in his. He glanced over her, seeing color and vitality coming back as her mixed-matched eyes fluttered open to him.

"Tino." she smiled, Finnish now laying on her tongue.

He smiled, knowing that all was fine until eternity, "Hello Helsinki."


	11. Chapter 10

Valeriya glanced over the documents once more, highlighting and noting important details to her meeting with the Nuclear Foundations of the U.N. So much had changed in the last year, but there was always room for improvement. From the plight with Genesis and their attempt to the nuclear power plants to even the war itself, there was so much change before her.

She glanced up from her desk, seeing Hana sleeping on her plush bed, knocked out cold after the boys had her out playing most of the afternoon just to see the photos adorning the walls and her desk. From the first days in Finland to her last in Ukraine, she smiled at all she had gained. Trine and Berwald the day after the twins were born, to Mathias learning he was going to be a father, to even Emil fully proposing to Olivia, each a day she never wanted to forget.

A small thud caught her off guard as she looked at the adjacent door, smiling at the cause. Moving from her desk, she opened the door to see the small bedroom decorated in blue just for tiny tuffs of blond hair to grace the top of the bars of the crib. She quietly walked over, seeing the bottle laying on the floor, knowing he chucked it out.

"Kelby." she sang to him.

With a happy giggle, her little boy's eyes found her own, his wide smile caressing his face. He bounced slightly in his bed, excited to get out of the jail like piece.

"What are you doing, malen'kyy zyablyk ?" she asked him, "You have a good nap?"

He cooed happily at her, reaching up at her. Valeriya gathered him in her arms, feeling him snuggle against her. This. This was what she wanted so much of. To hold her own child and shower them with love that her own family had given her. She loved being a mother, not only for her own but for Peter and Erland as well. A large open kiss came to her cheek as Kelby attempted to kiss her.

"Are you giving mama kisses? Mama loves Kelby kisses!" she exclaimed as she kissed his cheeks, "And Kelby loves mama and papa kisses and hugs too!"

Quickly changing and settling him down, Valeriya let time slip by as she played and danced with her youngest, enjoying what she could before he would be all grown. She loved how he was so much like Tino, his face and hair, even mannerisms, but of all the things he gained from her, she loved the most on him.

"One day, when you're all grown, you'll find yourself love and they will love you for everything you are." she stated as she pulled out the small outfit she grabbed for him, "And the biggest thing they will love, are your eyes."

Kelby squealed at her as his own mixed-matched eyes glanced up at her. She never thought that the heterochromia would pass onto him, yet when his one eye went violet as the other changed to green with a large brown corner of the iris, she couldn't help but swoon over him. He was just too perfect for words.

"Let's go see papa." she hoisted him against her, leaving the room behind to venture across the hall.

She pressed her fingers against her lips as she gently opened his door, hearing him discuss something with his Prime Minister. Carefully, she let Kelby down, watching him boogie across the floor to the target of desire. Finally at his chair, Kelby attempted to hoist himself up, finally catching Tino's attention.

"I'll have to call you back then." he lightly chuckled at the phone, "I'm being attacked by a child dressed as a bear cub."

Valeriya giggled as Tino ended the call and pull Kelby to his lap, "What are you up to?"

Kelby waved his arms as a happy squeal left him, "Really, want to tell me more?"

"He's been chatting for a good bit now." she said, entering the room.

"Guess you played with mama for a bit, now it's papa's turn." he kissed his little cheeks, "When did you get this, Val?"

"A bit ago, the boys and I were looking around and stumbled across it. I couldn't help but get it."

Tino laughed, "I can see you four wandering the shops and buying this over all kinds of other things."

"Hey, just because we like to have fun, doesn't mean we didn't see other things. That one was just more appealing."

Kelby huffed at Tino, demanding his attention back. Valeriya watched as the two of them had their own conversation, carrying on about whatever Kelby babbled about and Tino nodding along. She cherished those little things.

Heading downstairs, she saw the two boys playing together, oddly being quiet and not killing one another, "What are you two up to being so quiet?"

"We're trying to get to the next level." Peter replied.

"The next one has a big boss and if we win, we get double points and loots." Erland added.

"Well, seems I'll have a houseful of hungry warriors. Anything, in particular, the stomachs of the mighty want?"

"Piroshki!" they shouted.

"Piroshki it is then." she nodded.

She listened to the boys as they played, bickering here and there when things seemed to go awry in their game, yet she paid no mind as she made haste on the meal. Glancing up, she saw her reflection on the fridge, the scars visible and her deformities plain as day, yet they held a different meaning to her now. One that she was glad to have finally gained. She survived. She lived and proved to the world that there was no wrong in her or illness, that she knew what she was after and that nothing would stop her, no matter the cost. And now, a mother to three boys and a wife to a loving husband, she was perfectly set for anything to come her way.

"What's mama making, Kelby?" she heard Tino enter the room.

"Mama's making piroshki."

Kelby oohed at her, making the two of them chuckle at him, "I agree, buddy."

"Of course you do. I'm making it and you love my cooking."

"That I do." Tino said as he placed a kiss to her head, "And I love you. My Helsinki."

"And I love you too, my Finland." Valeriya kissed him, feeling the world ebb away until Kelby's little fingers graced her face, "What is it, Kelby?"

He reached out for her, demanding to be in her arms. Wiping her hands, Val took him from Tino, only to be covered in his kisses and hugs, "What are you doing to mama?"

"Hey, easy there Kelby, be nice like this." Tino told him as he kissed her cheek, only for their son to push him away and huff at him, "Are you jealous of me?"

Kelby huffed at him again, giving his famed kisses to her face once more, setting off a fit of laughter from them all, "I think that was your answer, Tino."

Valeriya couldn't help the overabundance of love that she felt as the two older ones joined in with showering her with their love and affection. She was truly on cloud nine with it all. Nevermore was she happier to have moved to the nation and dream the way she did, for with it, it made her more of the woman she ever believed to be. And that was all that mattered.

 _Fin_


End file.
